Miraculous A Tale of Revenge!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: A new villain shows up in town bringing with him his terrifying Youma! can Ladybug and Cat Noir truly stop this new mad man before its too late? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1 A New Evil Arrives In Town!

Chapter 1: A New Evil Arrives In Town...

It was a normal day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she arrives at school until she bumps into a boy with blonde hair and green eyes as she enters the classroom she stammers and mutters "A-Adrien!" then backs up, Adrien just smiles as he says "It's okay Marinette no harm done" Marinette nods and takes her seat blushing crimson.

Halfway through there lesson an explosion is heard in town and everyone rushes to the windows to take a look as Adrien and Marinette both think "Is Hawk Moth behind this!?" while watching a red devilish looking monster damage the town this time tossing a car a mile away.

The monster yells "LADYBUG! CAT NOIR! WHERE ARE YOU!?" as it continues smashing things like lamposts, Marinette and Adrien back away slowly and exit the classroom after bumping into each other once more they run in opposite directions once Marinette's outside she looks around and sees no one.

She opens up her coat and Tiki flys out "TIKI SPOTS ON!" she said and transformed into Ladybug using her yoyo she swung into town and after a few minutes landed in front of the monster with a smile "You called?" she said with a chuckle as the monster looks at her "About time!" It growled as Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug and said "Hey Bugaboo start the fun without me?" then winked at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she replied "Now would I do a thing like that?" then winked back making him blush as the monster growled and said "Are we gonna fight sometime today? This mushy crap is puke worthy!" while walking towards them but suddenly stops in his tracks and reacts with shock as a giant slash mark appears on his chest then lets out a small "Oh!" before falling to his knees and turning into dust.

Ladybug and Cat Noir react with total shock as a woman wearing an outfit resembling a Tiger complete with ears and a tail with tanned skin and purple eyes suddenly appears on the roof behind the monsters ashes, she stares down at Cat Noir and Ladybug who look up at her in awe then watch when she looks up at the sky as a hologram appears in the sky of a man with his back to them he's slightly hunched over wearing a white coat and a snake skin looking mask.

As he turns to face them his mask is revealed to look like a King Cobra's head with red eyes and a hole for his mouth, he sneers darkly as he says with a hiss "Greetingssss...my name isss Professor Snake Eye!" then he glances at the tiger woman on the roof and continues saying "I see you've decided to follow me Tigressss...very well I'll destroy you along with Ladybug, Cat Noir and that fool Gabriel Agreste!" then laughs menacingly as Ladybug and Cat Noir react with shock.

Watching from his lair Hawk Moth grins darkly as he mutters "Who does this fool think he's messing with!?" then walks off as Tigress looks up at Snake Eye and says "If you thought I'd let you terrorize this town with your youma you got another thing coming Snake Eye!" then lets off a tiger growl as Cat Noir looks from her to Snake Eye then says "Snake Eye what do you have against Gabriel Agreste?" Ladybug said nothing as she watched Snake Eye leer darkly at Cat Noir and replied "That's for me to know and you to never find out!".

Snake Eye suddenly looks serious as he glances behind Cat Noir and Ladybug then says "Hawk Moth...I'm sssso glad you could join ussss!" as he chuckles darkly, Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and sure enough Hawk Moth is standing there looking straight up at Snake Eye he points his cane up at him and says "Snake Eye...you will lose!" making Snake Eye laugh.

But before he can say anything a woman appears next to him she has blonde shoulder length hair she kisses Snake Eye on the cheek then turns around and peers down at everyone revealing green eyes and a slender face making everyone react with shock as Cat Noir mutters "It can't be!" while Hawk Moth looks at her trying to hold back his tears.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2 Adrien's Cousin!

Chapter 2: Adrien's Cousin!

Hawk Moth suddenly growls as he looks up at Snake Eye and the woman then utters "Son of A bitch..." under his breath as he cletches his fist on his cane, Ladybug looks at Cat Noir wide eyed "Is that who I think it is?" she asked curiously Cat Noir nods and replies "Yes that is Emilie Agreste!" making Ladybug react with shock and look down as she thinks "Adrien's mom.." then puts her hand on her chest as a few tears drop.

Tigress looks up at Emilie and Snake Eye as she tries to hold back her own tears "I swear to you Snake Eye once I find your cowardly ass I'll bring you down once and for all!" she yelled as Hawk Moth steps in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir sneering "Ladybug...Cat Noir" he said without looking back at them, Ladybug and Cat Noir say nothing as he continues to say "I'm calling a truce...for now!".

They react with shock as Ladybug wipes away her tears "For now?" she replied with a puzzled expression on her face, Hawk Moth turns to look at them as he replies "Just until this asshole is put in his place..." then returns his gaze to Emilie as he thinks "My sweet Emilie...I will save you!" Ladybug scratches her head as she says "Sounds like a plan to me..." Cat Noir nods in agreement as he says "It'll be good to be able to focus our attention on Snake Eye without having to worry about Hawk Moth's Akumas!".

Hawk Moth nods as he starts walking away "Then It's agreed..." he said as he kept walking away but stops when he hears Snake Eye chuckle darkly as he says with a hiss "Before I go...Gabriel Agreste I know you can hear me wherever you are... Emilie is mine now assss she should've been all along!" then laughs as the hologram disappears.

As he starts walking away again Hawk Moth thinks "Emilie.." as a few tears fall, Ladybug looks at Cat Noir and says "Well I guess it's time to bug out..." then uses her Yo-Yo to swing away as Cat Noir speeds away fast.

Tigress lets out an angry tiger growl as she runs and leaps off the opposite side of the building she lands gracefully then ducks into a nearby dark alleyway and she de-transforms but the darkness hides her appearance aside from her purple eyes which peer out of the darkness at a small orange and black stripped Tiger that just appeared.

The woman smiles in the darkness as she says "Come on sweetie we're running so late we were supposed to be at Uncles an hour ago!" the tiger flies into the darkness and onto the woman's chest "Okay.." the tiger said as she held it close and kisses it on the head making the Tiger purr happily as the woman said "I love you Stripes...".

A few hours later Adrien returns home only to be greeted by a short woman about 5'0 inches tall with shoulder length blonde hair tied into a ponytail with purple eyes and a flat chest wearing tight blue jeans and a pink top, around her neck is a gold necklace with what looks like a black metal tigers head hanging from it "Hey Adrien long time no see..." then waves at him with a smile.

Seeing her Adrien runs up to her and gives her a huge hug making her giggle happily "Oh my god Renee! it's been far too long!" he said smiling broadly, Renee wraps her arms around his neck as she returns the hug and says "Way too long Big Brother I missed you.." Adrien hugs her tighter as he replies "I missed you too and I see you still call me Big Brother despite us being cousins.." then chuckled softly.

Renee smiles happily "I've always called you Big Brother...even when we were little you always looked out for me and took care of me like I was your little sister so I always saw you as my Big Brother and not my cousin" she said looking into his eyes making him blush slightly as he replies "Yeah...that's true so what brings you to town Little Sis?".

Renee smiles as she says "Daddy sent me here as I'm transferring to your school starting tomorrow and thought me living here would be easier than taking a train to and from school" then giggled softly.

Smiling broadly Adrien says "Awesome! so we can hang out like we used to!" Renee nods excitedly as she replies "Its gonna be so much fun!" as they walked into the house together holding hands and laughing as they talked about old times "Man Big Brother we had some great times back when we were kids huh?" Renee asked smiling happily.

Adrien nods as he replies "Definitely you remember those water slides?" Renee laughed "How could I forget? you refused to get on most of them unless me or my Big Sis was with you.." Adrien blushed as he laughed "Hey I was scared..." he said smiling broadly as Gabriel walks into the room seeing him Renee walked over and gave him a hug "Hi Uncle Gabriel!" she said looking up at him.

Gabriel smiles as he returns the hug "Hi sweetie I trust you're finding everything Okay?" Renee nods as she replies "Perfectly thanks Uncle!" then rests her head on his chest Gabriel puts his hand on her head as he says "I'm glad to hear it sweetheart" Renee looks up at him again and smiles as she says "Thanks for letting me stay here Uncle".

Smiling Gabriel replies "Oh no problem sweetheart happy to do it!" then backs up and nods at them both as he leaves the room "Uncle always was a man of few words wasn't he?" Renee said giggling hard making Adrien chuckle as he replies "Yup!".

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 Dr Alain Dufont!

Chapter 3: The World Renown Scientist Dr. Alain Dufont!

A few days have passed Adrien and Renee are watching the evening news together when they see a man on the news he's slightly hunched over wearing a white lab coat, brown slacks and extremely thick glasses he has short black hair with the bangs ending in a point on his forehead, he's also got a foot long snake draped on his shoulders it hisses softly in its sleep.

Adrien reacts with shock as he looks at the snake and says "This dude gives me the willies!" Renee nods and she replies "You and me both... but it's exciting having such a brilliant man move here!" Adrien nods in agreement as he says "Its true Sis Alain Dufont is easily the greatest scientific mind on the planet!" then turned his attention back to the TV.

The Reporter a woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress holds up a mic as she asks "So Dr. Dufont now that you moved here what do you plan on doing?" Alain cleers his throat as he replies in a high squeaky voice "I plan to continue my research I just needed a more peaceful place to do it..." then scratched the snakes head lovingly.

The snake hissed happily as the reporter next asked "If you don't mind me asking why do you have a snake on your shoulders?" Alain smiles at her as he replies in his high squeaky voice "He's my best friend and lab partner I couldn't get my research done without him.." then turns around and says "Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going.." then walks off.

Gabriel walks up to the back of couch and says "So my old friend has returned..." making Renee and Adrien jump up in fright as Adrien says "Damn it Dad don't scare us like that!" Gabriel chuckles softly "Sorry.." Renee shakes her head as she says "So you know that man Uncle Gabriel?", Gabriel nods as he replies "Sure did he was my best friend growing up.." then chuckles at the look of amazement on there faces.

Adrien looks at his dad and says "What was he like Dad?" Gabriel smiles as he replies "He was a great man...in a way its because of him I met your mother" making both Renee and Adrien react with shock as Adrien says "So thats how you met Mom huh?" Gabriel nods and replies "Yes...her and Alain were best friends" then smiles happily.

Renee glances at Adrien then back at Gabriel as she says "So what was Auntie Emilie like back then?" Gabriel smiles as he replies "She was the kindest, sweetest most caring woman I've ever met...I remember when I first saw her she had chased away a group of bullies harrassing Alain you see he was the frequent victim of bullies the worst offender was our current Mayor...".

Chuckling Adrien says "So that's where Chloe gets it from..." Renee nods as she says "Yeah I hate that bitch! she found out yesterday you don't mess with me.." then chuckles darkly making Adrien laugh "Yeah you slapped her a good one alright!" he said laughing harder as Gabriel snickers "I must be going but if you want I'll tell you the full story later on tonight.." he said as Renee and Adrien nodded.

Adrien holds up his hand as he asks "Another work meeting Dad?" Gabriel nods as he turns around "Yeah...unfortunately" then chuckles as he starts walking out of the room "Later Dad!" Adrien called out to him just before he walked out the door Rene looks at Adrien "I can't wait to hear the full story I just love romance!" she said gushing as she puts her hands on her cheeks Adrien chuckles softly as he replies "Me either I always wanted to know how they met" then sits back down on the couch this time next to Renee who actually cuddles into him and sighs happily "You don't mind me doing this do you Big Brother?" she asked looking up at him Adrien shakes his head as he replies "Nah we used to cuddle up and watch movies all the time its fine.." then puts his hand on her shoulder.

Chapter 3 End.


	4. Chapter 4 How Gabriel Met Emilie Part 1!

Chapter 4: How Gabriel Met Emilie! Part 1!

Several hours have passed as Gabriel returns home and sees Adrien has invited some friends over he sees Nino sitting on the couch with Alya on his lap with her head on his shoulder watching TV, Marinette on the floor with Renee looking through fashion magazines and Adrien is watching TV as well.

Gabriel smiles "Having a small get together are we?" he asked looking around Adrien smiles as he replies "You don't mind do you Dad?" Gabriel shakes his head "Nah its fine have fun.." he said smiling, Renee looks up at him and smiles "Hey Uncle Gabriel can you tell us the story of how you met Auntie Emilie now?" she asked hopefully.

Smiling Gabriel sits on the couch as he says "Sure sweetie I've got time now..." they suddenly all gather closer to him as he clears his throat and continues "It went like this..." the scene shifts back to when Gabriel was 15 years old he just entered school wearing a white shirt and black pants and witnessed a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress and red shoes chase away a boy with brown hair wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt who ran off laughing as another skinny boy this one has short black hair and thick glasses wearing brown pants and a white shirt with suspenders stood there crying.

The woman shouted "ANDRE BOURGEOIS YOU'RE A COWARD!" then turned around revealing green eyes she walked over and hugged the crying boy then muttered "It's gonna be alright Alain..." Alain looked up at the woman and said "Thanks Emilie...I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you" then sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder.

As Emilie held Alain close she looked up and ended up looking into Gabriel's eyes and they both blushed crimson as Emilie says "W-Who are you?" then thinks "Oh my god he's gorgeous!" Gabriel still blushing hard responds "I'm Gabriel Agreste I couldn't help noticing what just happened I gotta say what you did was amazing..." while thinking "She's as beautiful as an Angel!".

Emilie blushed harder as she replied "Awe It was nothing...Alain's been my bestie since we were little kids he's like my little brother my names Emilie by the way" then smiles proudly, wiping his tears away Alain turns around and holds out his hand "You seem nice my names Alain Dufont" Gabriel shakes his hand and says "It's nice to meet you Alain" then grabs Emilie's hand and kisses it "And it's especially nice to meet you my dear.." he said giving her a subtle wink making her blush even harder.

The scene flashes back to the present briefly as Gabriel says "After that day we became known as the Three Amigos we were inseparable..." then chuckles softly as the scene shifts back to the past a few days have past and all three of them walk into the school arm in arm smiling happily until they noticed Andre Bourgeois looking at them with a sneer "Oh look the geek patrol has arrived..." Gabriel sneers back as he replies "Get bent Andre!".

Andre growls as he replies "Why don't you make me?" Gabriel sneers as he walks up to him making Andre sweat a bit as he noticed he was alone "What's the matter...are you scared because you have no one to hide behind like the cowardly bully that you really are?" Andre backs up slightly his eyes twitching nervously then without warning runs off.

Chapter 4 End.


	5. Chapter 5 How Gabriel Met Emilie Part 2!

Chapter 5: How Gabriel Met Emilie Part 2!

Back in the present day Gabriel smiles as he says "Emilie was definitely a one of kind woman alright we kept our love a secret from Alain as we both knew he loved her but Emilie only saw Alain as a brother nothing more..." then clears his throat as Adrien asks "So did Alain ever find out about you and mom?".

Gabriel nods "Oh yes Andre Bourgeois told him one day and he confronted us about it..." he said as the scene shifts back again this time when Gabriel was 17 and there just outside the school as Alain red in the face with anger has his finger in Gabriels face "How could you!? I thought you were my friend Gabriel!" he shouted at him.

Gabriel reacts with shock as he replies "What are you talking about?" his face starting to turn red too "You knew damn good and well I loved Emilie yet you still stole her from me some friend you are!" Alain said making Gabriel back up in shock as he says "H-How did you find out?" as a sweat drop appears on his forehead.

Growling in anger Alain replies "Andre Bourgeois told me this morning he saw you guys making out on the other side of the school yesterday!" making Gabriel sweat more as Emilie walks up holding a few books then stops when she sees Alain's red angry face and says "W-What's going on..." then holds her books tighter as Gabriel backs up towards her and says "We're busted Emilie..." making Emilie drop her books on the ground as she gasps in shock.

Emilie walked up to Alain and looked at him "Alain...I-" she started saying but was cut off by Alain who pointed at her and said "Stay out of this Emilie..." then returned his gaze to Gabriel and said "As for you..you backstabber consider our friendship over!" then walked into the school both red in the face and crying.

Emilie started crying as she ran into Gabriel's arms "W-Why did this have to happen?" she said as Gabriel held her close and replied "That asshole Andre told him about us..." with a growl as a few tears fell from his eyes, Emilie looked up at Gabriel in shock as she said "I'll never forgive Andre for this...NEVER!" then rubbed her face into his chest as she continued to cry.

Seeing Andre walking up towards the school in a black suit Gabriel glared daggers at him as he angrily muttered "Speak of the devil..." making Emilie turn around and when she sees him she runs towards him growling and slapped him hard across the face making him fall backwards on his ass "HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled loudly.

Rubbing his cheek Andre looks up at her puzzeled "How could I what?" he asked a few tears visible on his face, Emilie continues her death gaze "How could you tell Alain about us!?" she demanded as Andre stands back up "First of all I never told him shit and second of all I don't appreciate being slapped!" he said poking her on the shoulder.

Emilie and Gabriel both give a stunned reaction as Gabriel says "But he said you told him about us... why would Alain lie about that?" then scratches his head as Andre shrugs "Beats me maybe he mistook somebody else for me? I mean I only just got here..." he said rubbing his cheek.

Emilie and Gabriel look at each other then back at Andre as Emilie puts her hand on her head "Eh heh heh Sorry about the slap Andre..." she said nervously but Andre just smiled as he said "It's cool I'd be pissed off too if it happened to me and Audrey..." then walked off into the school leaving Emilie and Gabriel stunned.

The scene flashes back to the present as everyone reacts with shock as Renee cries "Oh I feel so bad for Alain that must've really hurt.." she said as Gabriel nodded "After that day neither of us ever saw Alain again until now..." he said yawning as turned to look at the TV and added "I'd sleep but I'm expecting a very special guest any minute now..." Adrien raises his eyebrows but before he can say anything the doorbell sounds.

Gabriel stands up as he says "That must be her..." then smiles as he goes to answer the door and returns a few minutes later with a girl by his side she has red hair and emerald green eyes shes wearing a blue dress that reaches her kneecaps, red heel shoes and red lipstick with a black purse hanging from her side she smiles kindly.

Chapter 5 End.


	6. Chapter 6 The Arrival Of Antoinette!

Chapter 6: The Arrival Of Antoinette!

Renee shrieks as she runs over and hugs the woman hard "Big Sis!" she said smiling happily as the woman returns the hug and replies "Hey sweetie!" then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek making her giggle happily as Adrien walks up and says "Been a long time Toni!" then smiles as Toni looks up at him while hugging Renee and smiles "Yes far too long Cuz!" she said happily.

Toni looks at Alya, Nino and Marinette then asks "So who are your friends sweetie?" Adrien chuckles as he replies "Oh sorry I want you to meet Alya her boyfriend Nino and my very good friend Marinette!" while pointing at them all then continues to say "Guys I want you to meet my cousin Antoinette!" while smiling happily.

Marinette holds out her hand "Its real nice to meet you Antoinette!" she said as Toni reached over Renee's shoulder to shake her hand as she replies "You too and please call me Toni everyone does.." then Toni shakes Alya and Nino's hands "It's nice to meet you guys too!" she said returning her hand to Renee's back.

Alya giggles as she looks at Renee and says "Gee I wonder if Renee loves you..." making Antoinette giggle softly as she replies "She always has...Renee's like a big baby when she wants to be" making Renee puff out her cheeks cutely as she looks up at Antoinette and says "I am not!" making everyone chuckle softly.

Antoinette looks down at her "Oh yes you are.." then brushes Renee's hair as she smiles at her unable to control herself Renee smiled back and left off a cute giggle "Okay maybe a little bit..." she said resting her head on Antoinette's chest then asks "So what brings you to town Big Sis?" as she sighs happily.

Antoinette smiles happily as she replies "Well like you I transferred to Adrien's school...wasn't easy getting Daddy to let me do it either had to practically beg him to let me move up here for schooling" Renee looks up at her smiling broadly "I'm so happy Daddy let you come up here I missed you so much!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

Continuing to run her hand through Renee's hair Antoinette says "I missed you too sweetie It's also another reason I wanted to come here wanted to make sure you were doing okay.." Renee tightens her hug on Antoinette as she replies "You're the best big sister ever!" making Antoinette blush slightly as Adrien smiles broadly and says "Awesome I get to hang out with my two favorite cousins again!".

Renee giggles as she peers over at Adrien "As long as you guys don't pull that diaper prank on me again.." making Adrien and Antoinette howl with laughter as Renee blushes crimson "Diaper prank?" Alya said a hint of amusement in her voice, Renee looks over at her as she replies "Yeah back when I was 12 these two thought it would be funny to put a cloth diaper on me while I slept..." unable to control it Alya, Nino and Marinette burst out laughing.

Holding his gut as he laughed Nino said "Nice one you guys!" Antoinette giggles more as she says "It was even funnier when she woke up and realized she actually wet the diaper!" Renee blushed even harder as she giggled and said "Alright I admit It was a cute prank and the cloth diaper did feel strangely good...".

Antoinette giggled softly "I remember you wore it all that day too..." she said smiling as Renee looked up at her and said "Only did that so you wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing you got to me.." Antoinette kisses Renee's forehead as she says "Sure you did sweetie.." making everyone laugh again.

Renee puffs her cheeks out again but before she can respond Gabriel yawns and says "Well I'm off to bed...Antoinette would you like the spare room?" Antionette shakes her head as she replies "That's okay Uncle Gabriel I'll just share a room with Rene thanks though" then smiles up at him Gabriel nods as he walks away.

Chapter 6 End.


	7. Chapter 7 Tigress's Identity Revealed!

Chapter 7: Tigress's True Identity Revealed!

Antoinette looks at Renee and asks "Want to help me with my suitcases?" Renee nods and says "Sure Big Sis!" then walks with her to the front door and sees 5 suitcases "Damn sis you sure don't travel light.." Renee said giggling as she grabbed two of them, Antionette giggles as she grabs the other 3 "I know but I like to be ready for anything!" she said as they walked up to Renee's room.

Renee closes the door then turns to Antoinette "So umm did you bring Trapper with you?" she asked smiling happily, Antionette returns the smile as she says "Of course I did.." then unzips her purse and a small green lizard peaks it head out of the purse then looks around its tongue darting out of its mouth a few times then yawns "Are we there yet?" Trapper said half asleep.

Antoinette giggles softly as she says "Yes we're here sweetie.." Trapper then looks around more and when he finally sees Renee he flys out of the purse revealing black spots all over his body and into her arms "Auntie Renee!" he said hugging her making Renee giggle softly as she kisses him on the head "Hey sweetie I missed you.." she said kindly.

Trapper looks around then up at her and says "I missed you too Auntie so where's Stripes?" Renee smiles down at him and says "Sleeping in her box next to my bed on the end table" then walks over to it they both peer into the box and see a tiny looking orange and black striped tiger with wings sleeping soundly.

Renee gently rubs Stripes "Time to wake up sweetie we got company.." Stripes lets off a soft growl as she wakes up and rubs her eyes then looks up at Renee still rubbing her eyes "Who.." she started saying but noticed Trapper looking down at her and went wide eyed "Hey babe mmm you're looking good sexy!" Trapper said winking at her making her blush.

Stripes looked up at him blushing hard "You're still such a flirt Trapper.." she said as Trapper flew down and grabbed her looking into her eyes "Anything for the woman I love..." Trapper said making Stripes blush harder as she replies "Oh Trapper..I missed you so much!" then kisses him making Antoinette and Renee blush as they watch.

Renee smiled happily "Our Kwami's make the cutest couple ever!" she said gushing as she watched them kiss passionately, Antoinette walks up to Renee and holds her from behind "They sure do don't they?" she said sighing happily as she too watches them kiss "So has little Tigress been behaving herself?" Antoinette added resting her head on Renee's shoulder.

Renee giggled as she turned to look at Antoinette and said "Of course I have Big Sis..." then giggled again when Antoinette kissed her cheek "I'm glad to hear it sweetie now help me unpack will you?" she asked playfully smacking her tiny ass making Renee squeak a little bit in shock as she giggles and replies "Of course Big Sis.." then looks at Trapper and Stripes who've stopped kissing and are looking into each others eyes "Behave you two.." she said grabbing a suitcase.

Trapper and Stripes laugh softly as they watch Renee and Antoinette unpack her suitcases while holding each other and see Renee pull out a pink shirt and white frilly mini skirt combo "This is so cute Big Sis.." she said gushing while looking at it, Antoinette looks over and smiles "Oh I brought that for you Rene I know how much you love dressing cutely..." she said happily.

Renee giggles softly "Well when your body is underdeveloped liked mine you can get away with it and besides I like it when people call me cute and adorable!" then holds the outfit close to her body and smiles as she continues to say "Thank you for my new outfit Big Sis your the best!" Antoinette nodded as she returned to her suitcase and a few hours later got it all done.

Moaning in exhaustion the girls plop down on the bed and sigh "This bed is super comfy!" Antoinette said happily as Renee smiles cutely and replies "I know I could lay on it all day long!", Antoinette sits up and undresses sitting there in her bra and panties then says "I'm gonna get ready for bed sweetie I'm exhausted.." then smiles happily.

Renee sits up and smiles "Good idea Big Sis.." then pulls her top off revealing a pink undershirt Antoinette giggles when she sees it "Cute!" she said grabbing it making it Renee blush "Well when you got next to no breasts you don't need a bra..." she said giggling cutely "Besides an undershirt is so much cuter than a bra.." she quickly added as she takes off her skirt revealing pink panties with a brown teddy bear on it.

Antoinette giggles softly as Renee gets under the sheets "You got to be the cutest girl alive sweetie..." she said getting under the sheets too then cuddles up to Renee who giggles cutely and looks up at her "I love you Big Sis.." then falls asleep in her arms Antoinette kisses her forehead and whispers "I love you too Renee.." then falls asleep too.

Chapter 7 End.

Note: I'd Like to add in a special thanks to my BFF for allowing me to once again use her character thank you I love you so much! :)


	8. Chapter 8 A New Youma Appears!

Chapter 8: A New Youma Appears...And An Old Foe Returns!

The next day while everyone still sleeps Snake Eye cackles and hisses at his work station which has lots of beakers and several bunson burners with a green looking liquid bubbling feverishly in them as well as a massive cemestry set "Ssssoon my lovely youma's will destroy you Gabriel Agreste!" Snake Eye hissed as a gold looking staff with a cobra head and red eyes appears in his left hand he points it in front of him and a red laser looking beam shoots out of the staffs red eyes hitting the ground.

After a few minutes a tiny explosion is heard and the area is engulfed in smoke as a man wearing gold armor with the head of lion and hands and feet that resemble lion's paws appears out of nowhere it lefts off a loud roar as it stands up "How may I serve you my lord?" it said bowing to Snake Eye as he cackles and replies "Lions Mane I'm sssending you to kill Gabriel Agreste you have my permisssion to kill anyone in your way!" as his red eyes gleam.

Lions Mane chuckles as he bows again "Yes my lord consider it done!" then teleports away and reappears in the middle of town making everyone scream in terror and run away "MONSTER!" one fat guy with black hair wearing a white T-Shirt and blue jeans said as he waddled away in terror, Lions Mane runs up and grabs the guy by his shirt "Where Is Gabriel Agreste?" he demanded pulling him closer towards him.

The man gave a look of terror as he pointed towards a massive mansion "His house is over there please don't hurt me!" he pleaded, meanwhile up at the mansion having heard all the commotion everyone looks out the windows and sees Lions Mane holding the man "Well this couldn't have come at a worse time..." Adrien said looking out his bedroom window as Plagg flew up behind him "What do you mean Adrien?" he asked looking at him.

Adrien shakes his head as he replies "How am I gonna transform with everyone here? Nino, Alya and Marinette all spent the night remember?" Plagg facepalms as he says "Oh yeah..." then grunts as Adrien grabs him "It's a risk I have to take the towns in danger!" then runs for the bathroom and locks the door "okay lets do this! PLAGG CLAWS ON!" then transforms into Cat Noir and jumps out the bathroom window.

In Renee's room her and Antoinette are watching from the window "Lets do this Big Sis! STRIPES LET'S ROAR!" she said as she transforms into Tigress and Antoinette says "TRAPPER PETALS OUT!" then transforms into a green suit with vines and flowers all over her body and a Rose forms in her hair with a black eye mask on her face "Venus is ready to whoop some candy ass!" she said punching her palm.

After nodding at each other they jump out the side window to avoid being seen then rush to the battle and see Cat Noir huffing and puffing as he points his staff at Lions Mane "Are you alright Cat Noir?" Venus said as her and Tigress land on either side of him, Cat Noir nods as he replies "This dude is wicked fast I cannot keep up with him!" as Lions Mane laughs darkly.

Tigress looks at Lions Mane "I don't care how fast you are your ass is going down!" she said pointing at him Lions Mane chuckles as he seemingly disappears making everyone react with shock then Tigress lets off a scream as she's sent flying backwards landing on her back coughing while Lions Mane reappears where Tigress was standing.

Venus looks over at him angrily as she says "You son of a bitch I'll make you suffer for that!" just as Ladybug swings in on her yoyo "Sorry Im Late!" she said as she throws her yoyo at Lions Mane and he disappears again "Wha-" she said in shock as she too lets out of scream as she's suddenly sent flying and lands next to Tigress.

Meanwhile up in his lair Hawk Moth watches the battle unfold "Interesting!" he muttered as he grabbed one of his moths "I suppose only one person can help now..." he muttered as he poured his power into the moth "Go my little akuma and evilize her!" the akuma flies off.

Back at the battle everyone is back on there feet and gasping for air "We can't hit what we cannot see!" Adrien moaned in annoyance as Lions Mane laughs "Give it up you pests and give me Gabriel Agreste!" he said with a gleeful smile on his face "Never!" Ladybug said stepping forward.

Lions Mane sighs "Guess you leave me no choice DIE!" as he goes to disappear he suddenly stops in his tracks as a circle with the pause symbol appears on his back and a voice says "Lady WiFi says STOP!" making everyone look into the air and react with shock as they see Lady WiFi floating there her hand outstretched.

Chapter 8 End.


	9. Chapter 9 The Reunion!

Chapter 9: The Reunion!

Lady WiFi floats down to the ground then turns her head towards the others and says "Well?" everyone gives her a funny look as Cat Noir replies "Sorry we're just in shock that Hawk Moth would help us out that's all..." then they all fire off their attacks at the same time obliterating Lions Mane reducing him to dust.

Ladybug looks at Lady WiFi and smiles as she says "Umm thanks for your help.." Lady WiFi turns to look at her and smiles "Just doing as the boss says..." just as the hawk outline appears on her face "Well done Lady WiFi you will return to normal now..." Hawk Moth said as the moth flies out of her and returns to him leaving her in just her black bra and thong panties.

Looking down Alya screams loudly and covers herself up as she kneels down while Cat Noir blushes crimson and says "Are you telling me the akuma was in your underwear!?" then quickly turns around as Alya says nothing and runs back to the mansion as fast as she can.

Once inside she runs into Nino who looks at her in surprise as he holds her "There you are babe I was so worried about you...also why were you outside in your underwear?" Nino asked as he held her closer, Alya rests her head on his chest as she replies "It doesn't matter sweetie.." then sighs happily as Nino bends over and kisses her then says "Don't ever scare me like that again sweetie!" Alya smiles as she replies "I promise my love" then kisses him passionately.

Meanwhile back outside Cat Noir says "These youma's are getting stronger..." then puts his hand on his chin and thinks as Tigress nods "I agree...even Venus and I never fought one that strong before, we've battled and defeated many of them in the past" she said holding up her hand.

Ladybug looks over at her and Venus then says "Guess Snake Eye is getting desperate..." Venus nods as she replies "I personally think he used the knowledge of our previous battles with his youmas as a guide on making Lions Mane.." then jabs her thumb at the pile of dust.

Tigress nods then says "I agree Venus..." then hears a ringing sound and looks at Cat Noir who says "Time to go!" then runs off as Ladybug nods "Time for me to bug out too!" she said swinging away on her yo-yo, Venus giggles as she says "And then there was two come on Little Tigress we'd better get back before we de-transform..." then they run off.

Several hours pass and Gabriel has just returned home from another work meeting and is standing on the front steps of his mansion talking with his gardener a plump man with black hair, brown eyes and a mustache wearing beige overalls with a red t-shirt and brown boots while Adrien and the others are sitting under a large tree in the yard talking and laughing.

All of sudden everyones eyes except Gabriel and the gardeners as they continue to talk turn to face the main gate when they hear it open and a woman walks through it making Adrien react with shock when he sees her.

The Woman has blonde hair and green eyes with a slender face she's wearing a light blue dress she smiles happily as she says "Gabriel..." hearing his name Gabriel says "Yes who is it?" then turns around and reacts with total shock.

The woman shouts "GABRIEL!" and runs towards him tears flowing down her cheeks she jumps towards him, he catches her and spins her around in circles "Emilie!" he said happily as he put her down and kissed her hard making her moan softly.

Gabriel runs his hand through her hair as Adrien and the others ran up to them "Mom is that really you?" Adrien said looking at her, Emilie nodded as she swooped down then hugged him hard as she kissed him a few times on the cheeks "Yes it's me sweetie I'm so sorry I was gone so long.." then kissed him again making Adrien smile broadly as he returned the hug.

Looking up at her Adrien says "I missed you so much mom...where were you all this time?" Emilie looks down as she says "I was brainwashed and kidnapped by Professor Snake Eye.." making everyone react with shock as Gabriel says "Do you know who he really is Emilie?" then looks at her seriously.

Emilie shakes her head "No I don't I've never seen him without that hideous snake mask on.." then shivers slightly at the thought as Gabriel holds her from behind and says "It'll be alright my love.." then kisses her cheek as Renee smiles cutely up at her "Hey Auntie Emilie you remember us?" she said side hugging Antoinette.

Emilie smiles down at them "Of course I do sweetie I see you two are still as close as ever.." then kisses them both as Antoinette says "Yup you know it Auntie!" then giggles softly as Emilie looks at Nino, Alya and Marinette "Oh and who might you sweeties be?" Adrien chuckles as he says "Sorry guys... Mom these are my friends Marinette, Alya and her boyfriend Nino" then points at them all.

They all shake Emilie's hand as Marinette says "Its really nice to meet you Mrs. Agreste!" while Alya and Nino nod in agreement, Emilie giggles "Aww too sweet!" she said leaning her back on Gabriel's chest as he looks at her and says "Tell me my love where is Snake Eye hiding?" Emilie turns her head to look at him and smiles happily "On the other side of town in the abandoned mansion..." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Renee looks up at her and smiles cutely "So how did you escape him Auntie?" Emilie looks down at her and smiles "When I woke up a few hours ago I realized his control over me had somehow vanished so I ran out of the house as fast as I could and came here.." she said putting her hand on Renee's head making her giggle.

Chapter 9 End.


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Identities Revealed?

Chapter 10: Secret Identities Revealed!?

Gabriel winks at Emilie as he says "Want to head inside and do some...catching up?" Emilie giggles as she replies "I'd love too sweetie" then kisses him on the cheek "You kids behave now.." she added as they turned and walked into the mansion.

Adrien looks at Alya and Nino then says "I think she's talking about you two!" while chuckling softly Alya and Nino both roll there eyes as Nino replies "Riiiight..." in his best Dr. Evil voice making Marinette and Renee laugh hysterically "I gotta run for a bit guys need to check on something.." Renee said walking into the mansion.

Marinette scratches her head as she looks at Antoinette and says "What's up with her?" Antoinette shakes her head "Beats me.." she said as Adrien looks at her "Lets follow her!" he said a mischievous smile appears on his face.

The same mischievous smile appears on Alya, Nino and Marinettes face as Alya says "Sounds like fun!" A sweat drop appears on Antoinettes face as she thinks "Fuck sorry sis looks like our secret might get revealed..." luckily for Antoinette the others didn't notice it as they all walked into the mansion and saw Renee walking up the stairs.

They all tiptoed behind her and watched as she walked into her bedroom and gently closed the door behind her "This is so exciting!" Alya whispered quietly as they tiptoed silently to the door and put their ears on it within a few minutes Renee's muffled voice can heard saying "How are you sweetie?, Are you hungry?" then another voice this one more high pitched sounding says "I'm fine Momma..".

Everyone but Antoinette reacts with shock as Adrien whispers "Momma!?" curiousity getting the better of him he opens the door a crack and they all see Renee smiling at a small black and orange striped tiger she's holding in her arms "Are you sure sweetie? I can get you some food if you want?" Renee said petting the tiger making it purr as it replied "I'm sure Momma..".

Adrien opens the door all the way making Renee jump and try to hide the tiger behind her back "Ever heard of knocking!" she growled in annoyance as everyone stared at her in amazement "Is that a kwami Renee?" Marinette asked as Renee blushed crimson and nodded "Yes her names Stripes..." she replied holding out the tiger who smiles cutely.

Antoinette suddenly walks by everyone and reaches into the box on the end table by the bed and pulls out Trapper "Guess since our cover was blown...this is Trapper!" she said holding him in her arms his tongue darts out of his mouth as he says "Hello.." in low reptilian hiss making everyone go wide eyed as they try to take it all in.

Renee smiles as she says "Truth is...I'm Tigress and Big Sis is Venus!" making everyone gasp in shock as Adrien steps forward "Unbelievable!" he said staring at both of the kwami's as Plagg flies out of his coat pocket and looks around frantically "I can't take it anymore where's my Tikki?, I've been sensing her for the last day and a half!" then keeps looking around ignoring everyone staring right at him.

Adrien turns white as he grabs Plagg and says "Umm yeah this is my kwami Plagg..." everyone's jaw drops as Renee says "we'll I'll be damned..." then jumps when Tikki flies out of Marinette's shirt pocket and looks around then sees Plagg who flies out of Adriens arms "Plagg!" Tikki said as she flew into his arms and kissed him hard making him moan softly as he says "Bugaboo!" while they fly in a circle as they kiss.

Everyone smiles happily as they watch them "Hey that's my line Plagg!" Adrien said making Marinette look at him in total shock after realizing what he said he blushed crimson "Where do you think you got it from Cat Noir!" Tikki said giggling making Marinette look down blushing crimson as she said "Y-You're Cat Noir!?" then looked up at him still blushing as she continues to say "I-I'm Ladybug..", It was Adrien's turn to blush as he stepped backwards a bit "Y-You're my dream girl!?" he stammered making Marinette blush harder "Dream girl..." she thought smiling happily.

Alya shrieked in delight as she grabbed Marinette's hands and looked into her eyes "So cool my bestie's my hero!" Alya said looking at her in awe making Marinette smile happily "Please don't tell anyone sweetie.." she said Alya shook her head and replied "I wouldn't tell anyone Marinette besides..." as she opened up her pocket and pulled out Trixx who smiled at everyone as she continued to say "You've kept my secret too.." then giggled softly, Adrien looks at Trixx then back at Alya "What secret?" he asked blinking Alya smiles and replies "I'm Rena Rouge!" making everyone except Marinette react with shock.

Nino wide eyed looks at Alya and says "That hot fox was you this whole time!?" Alya giggles as she replies "That's right sweetie.." then kisses him on the cheek as he sighs happily "Thank god..." he said looking into her eyes Alya gives him a funny look as she replies "What do you mean by that babe?" Nino smiles broadly and pulls her into a tight hug "I was afraid I was falling in love with another woman it makes me happy to know it was you all along my love.." making Alya blush crimson.

Marinette smiles happily but before she could start saying anything was interrupted by Adrien who grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes "Bugaboo..." he said softly making her blush as she looked back into his eyes and said "Kitty.." unable to control himself Adrien grabs her and kisses her making Marinette react with shock at first but after a few seconds wraps her arms around him and returns the kiss with a moan.

Meanwhile in Gabriel and Emilie's room Gabriel is sitting on the edge of the bed with Emilie on his lap she's kissing him hard while rubbing his body "God I missed you so much my love.." Gabriel said as he starts unzipping her dress Emilie giggles as she replies "I missed you too baby..." as her dress falls down exposing her breasts, Gabriel grabs one and sucks the other one softly "Oh Gabriel..." she moaned softly as he continued to suck her tits for a few minutes before laying her on the bed then quickly undressed and laid on top of her kissing her passionately.

Emilie looks into his eyes as she says "Oh Gabriel I love you so much..." Gabriel looks back at her as he replies "I love you more than life itself Emilie.." making her smile happily as he then removed her panties and he slides his cock inside her then thrusts slowly as he kisses her passionately, she wraps her legs around him and moans softly as he starts thrusting harder "God I missed your amazing cock so much!" she moaned loudly as wrapped her arms around his neck then squeaks a bit as she feels herself cum all over his cock.

Gabriel moans as he kisses her neck and shoulder as he keeps thrusting hard "I'm gonna cum baby!" he muttered as he started pounding her "Yes cum for me baby! I want to feel your warm cum inside of me!" she screamed in delight, Gabriel moaned loudly and after one last huge thrust cums hard deep inside her "Fuuuck!" he gasped as he collapsed on top of her "God baby that was amazing!" Emilie said kissing him as she held him close.

Chapter 10 End.


	11. Chapter 11 Snake Eye Attacks!

Chapter 11: Snake Eye Attacks Agreste Mansion!

As everyone sleeps soundly a deafening crash is heard as the main gate of Agreste Mansion is sent flying waking everyone up as they rush to look out the window and see the outline of a man in a cloud of smoke standing where the gate used to be both his hands resting on a staff in front of him "Emilie...I know you're here if you sssssurrender and come back with me I'll sssspare everyone's livessss!" the man said loudly with a hissing chuckle.

Emilie shakes in fear as she looks down at the man and says "S-Snake Eye!" then buries her face in Gabriel's chest as he replies "It'll be alright my love...I'd rather die than let him take you away from me again!" then holds her close making her smile calmly as she rests her head on his chest.

Meanwhile in the guest room where Adrien and the others slept there looking out the window at the man as a strong gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing Snake Eye staring up at the mansion his red snake eyes gleaming brightly, Renee and Antoinette react with shock when they see him "Snake Eye actually showed up in person!?" Renee said looking at Antoinette.

Antoinette nods as a broad smile appears on her face "This is perfect we can finally bring him down once and for all!" then nods at Renee who nods back as they say "TRAPPER PETALS ON!, STRIPES LETS ROAR!" and they both transform into Venus and Tigress then the others follow suit and transform as Cat Noir says "Lets go out the side window that way we're not seen leaving the mansion!" they all nod as they follow him.

Snake Eye lets out an impatient hiss as he says "Emilie I'm growing impatient either return to me or I will not only kill everyone in there but I'll desssstroy the Mansion too!" then sneers darkly "SNAKE EYE!" Venus said as they all walked out of the shadows and stood before him making Snake Eye sneer.

Letting out a small hiss Snake Eye says "Venussss and Tigressss at last we meet face to face!, and I see you brought friends with you..." then chuckles softly "Todays the day you face justice Snake Eye!" Tigress said pointing at him angrily, Snake Eye just chuckles as he holds up his snake staff and rubs the top of it "Oh really and just how do you plan on stopping me you little brat!?" he said sneering coldly at them.

Cat Noir steps forward "Like this you bastard!" he said running towards him pulling out his staff and swing it at him Snake Eye chuckles as he calmly leans back making Cat Noirs staff wizz by his head then using his own staff he nails Cat Noir in the ribs then does a slight spin and hits him with it on the hip sending him flying backwards landing in front of Ladybug who reacts with shock as she grabs Cat Noir and holds him close as she slowly looks up at Snake Eye with fury in her eyes "Next..." Snake Eye said chuckling darkly.

Venus growls in anger "Attacking solo won't work we need to attack together!" she said holding out her arms preparing her attack as Ladybug stands up slowly shaking with rage making Snake Eye look around as he says "Where's that power I'm sensing coming from!?" Ladybug walks towards him growling in rage "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she continued walking towards him making him react with shock.

Venus holds out her hand "Ladybug stop you can't beat him alone!" she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Ladybug threw a punch at Snake Eye who blocks it with his staff with a chuckle "Impressssive my dear...but not good enough" he said throwing a punch of his own, Ladybug crosses her arms and blocks the punch "Now who's not good enough.." she said chuckling darkly.

Snake Eye chuckles in amusement "Guess I underestimated you my dear..." he said as he held up his staff then quickly added "Never again!" then swings his staff at her repeatedly but she blocks each shot with her arms crossed a cold smile can be seen on her face as Venus, Tigress and Rena Rouge look on in total shock while Cat Noir wakes up and stands up grabbing his head "Anyone get the license plate of the car that just hit me?" he said totally woozy.

Tigress giggles softly as she says "Welcome back Cat Noir!" then starts walking towards Ladybug and Snake Eye with Rena Rouge, Venus and Cat Noir cracking her knuckles "Don't know about you guys but I think one on one fights are totally boring and cliche.." She added glancing at them quickly before returning her glance towards Ladybug and Snake Eye who continue to brawl Cat Noir nodded in agreement "It's true..." he said as they ran towards Lady Bug And Snake Eye only for everyone to get knocked back after Snake Eye slams the bottom of his staff on the ground causing a massive shock wave "ENOUGH!" he yelled in annoyance.

Chapter 11 End.


	12. Chapter 12 Snake Eye's True Identity!

Chapter 12: Snake Eye's True Identity Revealed!

Snake Eye chuckles darkly as he watches them all stand back up "Hope you had a nice trip..." he said laughing in amusement, Venus growls at him as she throws a green vine at him which he blocks with his staff and says "That the best you got?" a sneer unfurls on Venus's face as she replies "Nope!" then tosses a few seeds at his feet which turn into venus fly traps.

Seeing them Snake Eye reacts with shock and jumps back only to look up and see Cat Noir coming at him "CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir yelled aiming his claw at Snake Eye his eyes grow wide as he yells "NOOO!" and holds up his staff only for Cat Noir to hit it completely destroying it.

As Snake Eye falls to his knees a blank expression on his face a chuckle can be heard from behind everyone "Excellent work..." the voice said making everyone turn around and they all react with shock when they see Gabriel and Emilie standing there smiling broadly Emilie side hugs Gabriel as she looks at them smiling.

Cat Noir looks at them and says " Mr. and Mrs. Agreste why are you out here?" Gabriel smiles as he replies "We wanted to see who he is really is face to face.." before anyone can reply a dark chuckle is heard and they turn around and see Snake Eye standing up his arms drooped at his side as if he was out on his feet "S-Snake Eye?" Venus said looking right at him.

A hissing laugh is heard though Snake Eye's mouth doesn't move "Well it sssseems my puppet's failed me.." then Snake Eye de-transforms in front of them revealing Alain Dufont as his body crumbles to the ground and a large king cobra snake appears on the ground in front of them hissing delightly "I was wrong to choose that fool but the darkness in his heart fueled my power nicely!" the snake hissed with a chuckle.

Emilie rushes over to Alain she grabs his body his eyes are totally white and shakes him "Alain!" she said as she continued to shake him but to no avail, after a few more shakes she holds him close as she looks at the snake "How could you do this to him!?" she said a look of anger appears on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The snake turns to look at Emilie as it replies "Simple I needed a host with darkness in their heart so..." then the snake turns into a young Andre Bourgeois and continues to say "I impersonated this fool and told him about you two!" then laughed hysterically as Gabriel growls in anger "IT WAS YOU!" he yelled furiously as he walks up to Emilie and Alain then turns to face the disguised snake and points at it "You son of a bitch you ruined our lives!" he said in total fury as the snake laughed gleefully.

The snake holds out his hands as he replies "My name is Tokka and I thrive on Negative emotions and thanks to that fool my power is better than ever!" shaking with anger Gabriel reaches into his pocket and pulls out Noo Roo "I don't care about hiding my identity anymore..." he said as Noo Roo looked up at him and smiled as he says "NOO ROO DARK WINGS RISE!" and transforms into Hawk Moth in front of everyone making them react with shock then twirls his staff and taps it on the ground as he says "I'll fucking kill you!" he said with a growl as Cat Noir thinks "My dad is Hawk Moth!?" while looking at him.

Tokka chuckles as he says "Kill me and that fool dies!" making Hawk Moth react with shock as he replies "You're lying!" Tokka chuckles as he says "Am I?" then transforms back into a king cobra as Cat Noir looks on and says "Hawk Moth not even you can take that risk!" Hawk Moth nods as he replies "I know...but what do we do?" just as a soft voice says "Tokka..." making everyone turn and look at the gate as man wearing a Hawaiian shirt holding a huge box stands there smiling kindly.

Chapter 12 End.


	13. Chapter 13 Tokka Re-Sealed?

Chapter 13: Tokka Re-Sealed!?

Tokka glares at the man in the Hawaiian shirt and says "Masssster Fu..." Master Fu nods as he continues smiling kindly "Tell me Tokka how did you escape my box?" he said looking straight at him, Tokka just chuckles as he replies "Why mussst you alwaysss asssk quessstions to which you already know the anssswer to?" as his tongue darts out of his mouth a few times.

Master Fu chuckles softly "Touche.." he said amusement written all over his face, Ladybug looks over and says "How did he escape Master Fu?" then scratches her head Master Fu looks over at her and replies "It was a hot day here in Paris so much so that I decided to rest on my deck and forgot to renew the seal I placed on him, once I finally remembered to do it I realized he'd gotten out so I enlisted Tigress and Venus over there to bring him back" with a smile.

Tokka hisses delightly "Thatssss right old man thankssss to your forgetfulnessss I once again can pollute thisss world in my darknessss once again..." he said transforming into Snake Eye with another loud hiss as Venus points at him "Not if we can help it we'll make you pay for the lives you wrecked!" she said with a growl.

Hissing happily Tokka looks at Venus and says "Mmm yesss give into your anger and hatred feed it to me!" then laughs as he feels his body getting bigger as his strength increases Tigress suddenly looks at Venus and says "Venus you gotta stay calm or he'll keep getting stronger!" with a concerned look on her face.

Master Fu looks on concerned as he says "Tokka...I took no delight in sealing you away in what I like to call the Kwami Prison but your crimes against humanity forced my hand!" a few tears roll down his face as Tokka says "Who cares old man?" then spits on the ground in front of him as he continues to say "Afterall I am the Kwami Devil I've always taken delight in the suffering of others!" then hisses angrily.

Venus growls as she runs towards Tokka "Time to put you back in jail where you belong monster!" then throws two vines at him which wraps around him making him grunt as he hisses angrily "Damn bitch!" he said his tongue darting in and out of his mouth as Venus replies "Master Fu the box hurry!" Master Fu nods then puts the box down and opens it making Tokka's eyes boggle out as he looks at it.

Tokka struggles with Venus's vines as he says "No not the box!" then struggles harder as Venus lifts him up "Master before I put him in the box I gotta know...will Alain be alright?" she asked looking up at Tokka who continues to struggle to break free, Master Fu nods and smiles as he replies "Yes once Tokka is re-sealed up his life force will be returned to him" Venus nods as she lowers Tokka to the box but he manages to break free just above the box.

Hissing Tokka says "I'm not going back inside that infernal box!" as Master Fu smiles broadly "Oh yes you are my son look down.." he said making Tokka look down and sees he's being sucked into the box "NOOOO!" he yelled scrambling to get away but to no avail as the box sucks him in "I swear the next time I escape I'll kill all of you!" he said just before the box finishes sealing him away.

Master Fu closes the box with a solemn look and says "I'm sorry Tokka I hope someday you'll be the good Kwami I know you are..." then gently rubs the box as a small white orb escapes the box and floats towards Alain then goes inside him his eyes turn back to normal as he blinks "W-Where Am I!?" he said looking up and sees Emilie smiling down at him "Emilie!?" he muttered in surprise.

Gabriel de-transforms and walks over to Alain and Emilie smiling "Hello old friend It's been a long time..." he said as Alain looked at him in surprise and replied "Gabriel? is that you? what in the blue hell happened to me I don't remember anything!" while holding his head, Emilie suddenly holds him close as she says "Alain I'm so sorry about hurting you all those years ago we didn't mean to...Gabriel and I just fell in love thats all and we didn't know how to tell you" while crying softly.

Everyone looks over at them and smiles when they see Alain reach up and put his hand on Emilie's cheek then says "It's alright Emilie if anyone should apologize its me...I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you guys afterall Its not your guys fault that you fell in love" then smiles kindly as Gabriel kneels down crying softly while looking at him "I missed you old friend.." then hugs both Emilie and Alain.

Chapter 13 End.


	14. Chapter 14 A Surprise Announcement!

Chapter 14: A Surprise Announcement!

A Few weeks have passed since since Tokka was sealed away and Adrien returns home after school one friday afternoon with his friends having planned a sleep over party at his place as they walk into the mansion they see Gabriel and Emilie smiling at them "I'm glad your home sweetie we need to talk with you.." Emilie said side hugging Gabriel.

Gabriel nods in agreement as Adrien replies "Sure mom what's up?" while holding Marinette's hand as the others look on smiling "Lets go to the living room I'd rather we were all sitting down for this..." Emilie said smiling happily, Adrien scratches his head as he replies "Okay mom.." then follows them to the living room where they all take a seat.

Emilie grabs Gabriel's hand as she looks at Adrien and says "Sweetie...having talked it over with your Dad we believe its now a good time to tell you I'm pregnant you're gonna be a Big Brother!" making everyone but Gabriel gasp in shock, Adrien looks at Emilie's stomach and says "Are you serious!?" Emilie just nods and smiles as she replies "Yes sweetie I'm sure..." then watches as Adrien stands up and hugs her.

Marinette holds up her hand "Congratulations Mrs. Agreste!" she said smiling happily as Renee and Antoinette stood up in shock "Yeah congrats Auntie!" both of them said in unison making Emilie giggle softly as she held Adrien in her arms "Thank you girls.." she said smiling at them as Alya rests her head on Nino's shoulder and says "Yeah its totally awesome Mrs. Agreste here's hoping you have a girl this time!" then sighs happily.

Emilie looks over at her and nods as she replies "Yeah I'd love a daughter personally..." as Adrien finally breaks the hug and returns to sitting with Marinette as Gabriel says "It would be interesting alright.." then stands up as he continues to say "I'll be right back just need to check on something" then bends over and kisses Emilie as she replies "Okay sweetie I love you.." while smiling at him.

Gabriel nods as he says "I love you too baby.." then walks out of the room and up to his office where he pulls out Noo Roo who smiles at him "How can I help you Master?" she said kindly then reacted with shock when he suddenly pet her and said "Noo Roo...I no longer require your powers but if you wish your free to stay with me" then smiled down at her as Noo Roo replied "How come Master?" while smiling.

Gabriel continued to smile at her as he said "I got my wish..." Noo Roo looks up at him in surprise as she replies "You did?" then blinks while looking up at him, Gabriel pets her again as he says "Yes...I got my wife and best friend back!" Noo Roo smiles up at him "I'm so happy for you Master.." she said then reacts with shock when he hugs her "I'm sorry I was so cruel to you Noo Roo can you forgive me?" Gabriel said making Noo Roo tear up a bit as she replies "Of course I will Master..." then rubs her face into his chest.

Smiling happily Gabriel mutters "Thank you Noo Roo..." then while hugging her he walks out of his office and back down to the living room where everyone still is, Emilie looks over at him and says "That was fast dear..." Gabriel nods and replies "Yeah I was coming to a decision.." then holds up Noo Roo making everyone react with shock.

Adrien looks at Noo Roo who smiles happily and says "Is that a kwami Dad?" Gabriel nods as he replies "Yes it is her names Noo Roo..." Noo Roo nods as she says "Nice to meet you all!" then giggles happily as Gabriel says "I've decided that now's the time to confess that I'm Hawk Moth and that Hawk Moth is officially dead!" then smiles happily as everyone reacts with shock.

Adrien holds up his hand "Why did you become Hawk Moth to begin with Dad?" he asked looking at Gabriel who replies "My deepest desire was to have your mother back and when I heard the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous can grant wishes when they're together I swore I'd get them no matter what...and now that your mother and my best friend Alain are back I don't need them" then smiles happily as he sits next to Emilie who rubs her stomach.

Marinette grabs Adrien's hand and smiles "Now that's true love right there..." she said as Renee teared up "Yeah its so beautiful!" she added as Antoinette side hugged her and muttered "She loves her romance..." then giggles softly as Renee puffs out her cheeks cutely while looking up at her "You sure love to tease me about that don't you Big Sis?" Antoinette giggles more as she replies "Yep but you make it so easy..." then grabs Renee's puffed out cheeks as she adds "Helps you're so darn cute!" while playfully squeezing them.

Renee giggles as she replies "Hey I can't help the fact my body stopped growing after I turned 12!" Emilie giggles as she watches them goof around "You two are so cute!" she said delightedly as she watched Renee laugh hysterically as Antoinette tickled her "Quit it!" Renee pleaded as she squirmed around kicking her feet out.

Chapter 14 End.


	15. Chapter 15 Nine Months Later

Chapter 15: 9 Months later...

Nine months have passed and its now December 4th and the gangs all over at Agreste Mansion helping decorate it when Emile suddenly grabs her stomach and moans loudly "Oh god I think my water just broke!" she said taking deep breathes, Adrien walks over to her concerned then slips and falls down on his ass "Yep it did..." he said as everyone roars with laughter.

Panicking Gabriel walks over to her and says "We gotta get to the hospital!" as they all walk outside and pile into the limousine after they all get in the Limo driver quickly drives off to the nearest hospital arriving twenty minutes later, Gabriel grabs Emilie's hand as he walks her into the hospital with the others right behind them while she lets off a loud moan.

They walk up to the counter as Gabriel looks at the receptionist "My wife's gone into labor!" he said hysterically as a nurse with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes rolled up with a wheel chair and Emilie sat down in it with a loud moan as Gabriel turned and looked at the kids and said "You guys wait here the delivery room would be too packed with all of us in there!" Adrien and the others nod at Gabriel then sit down as he walks off with the nurse and Emilie.

Adrien grabs Marinettes hand as he looks at her and smiles "Guess my new sibling wanted to be here for Christmas.." then chuckles softly as Marinette rests her head on his shoulder and sighs happily as she replies "Yeah its gonna be a Christmas to remember..." Antoinette nods and smiles happily "I can't wait to meet my new cousin!" she said almost giddy.

Renee swings her legs back and forth while sitting in her chair "Me either Big Sis I hope its a girl!" she said giggling happily, Alya looked over at Renee and smiled "Me too actually It would be really cool!" she said as Nino grabbed her hand and smiled at her "Christmas is so magical isn't it?" then kissed her softly making her moan as she replies "It really is..." then kisses him back.

An hour later Gabriel re-appeared in the waiting room making everyone stand up and look at him as Adrien says "So how did it go Dad?" A smile suddenly appears on Gabriel's face as he replies "It's a beautiful baby girl!" making everyone scream happily as they run over and hug him "You guys can come up and see her now if you want?" Gabriel said chuckling happily.

They all nod and walk with him back to Emilie's room and see her holding the baby in her arms as she feeds her "Hi Mom!" Adrien said as they all walk over and look at the girl "Hi sweetie!" Emilie said happily as she looks down at her daughter who stopped sucking her tit "Aww is my little girl full?" she added grabbing a nearby towel and slinging it over her right shoulder then holds her on the towel as she burps her gently.

Antoinette and Renee gush as they look at the baby "She's so cute!, what's her name Auntie?" Antoinette asked as Renee continued looking at the baby in awe, Emilie looks over at Antionette and replies "We decided to call her Nina Emilie Agreste after Gabriel's mother..." then smiles up at Gabriel who bends over and kisses her gently.

Adrien looks at his sister and smiles as he leans in and kisses her cheek "I promise to always look after you no matter what Little Sister..." he said as Nina just yawns and she falls asleep on Emilie's bare chest "So you named her after Grandma huh? its a perfect choice she was such an amazing woman.." Adrien said happily as Renee smiled at Adrien "She really was I miss Grandma Nina she spoiled us rotten!" she said giggling.

Giggling hard Antoinette said "Ain't that the truth though I think Adrien was her favorite.." then looked at Adrien with an amused look making him react with a bit of shock as he replies "Hey Grandma never played favorites!" making Antoinette and Renee roll their eyes "Sure she didn't..." Renee said making everyone chuckle.

Coughing Adrien looked at Emilie and said "So Mom how long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Emilie smiled back at him as she replied "Not long I'm just waiting for the doctor to return with Nina's birth certificate..." then leaned down and kissed Nina on the head who just snuggles into her more.

Marinette looks at her and sighs "I hope someday I can have a little girl of my own..." she said then leaned in and gave Nina a quick kiss on the cheek as she adds "She's so cute!, she looks just like you Mrs. Agreste.." Emilie giggles as she replies " I know right?" just as the Doctor a man with short brown hair and brown eyes with a stethoscope dangling on his shoulders walks in the room "How is mom and daughter feeling?" he asked walking up to them.

Emilie nods and replies "Like a million bucks Doctor!" then smiles at him as he reaches into his pocket "Excellent, I just finished Nina's birth certificate and wanted to give it you.." he said handing it to her "Thank you Doctor!" she said taking it and handing it to Gabriel who looks at it briefly then pockets it as the Doctor nods "Have a great day folks and congratulations again!" he said kindly as he walks out the room.

Chapter 15 End.


	16. Chapter 16 The Christmas Ball!

Chapter 16: The Christmas Ball At Agreste Mansion!

A few weeks have passed and its now December 20th A day Adrien looked forward to as he had planned out a huge party the week before at his mansion he invited all his friends with Nino agreeing to be the DJ for the night, Adrien hums to himself as he fixes his hair in the mirror "Gonna be such an amazing night..." he thought smiling at himself in the mirror.

Just then Adrien's phone beeps, smiling Adrien picks it up and sees a text from Marinette it says "Hey babe...just wanted to know if you need me to bring anything tonight? ;)" chuckling softly Adrien texted back "You just need to bring that fine body of yours Bugaboo! ;)" then smiled happily.

As Adrien goes to put his phone back down it beeps again this time the message reads "You're such a naughty kitty! ;) but your my naughty kitty babe I love you..." making Adrien chuckle and smile as he replied "I love you too Bugaboo I'll see you tonight ;)" then put his phone down as he walked to his closet and pulled out his suit which is black and white then examined it as he put it on his bed.

A Few hours pass and a knock is heard on the door Adrien goes to answer it and sees Nino standing there bundled up in a thick blue coat and black pants holding two cases "Hey man come on in!" Adrien said moving to the side as Nino replies "Thanks I came early to get my stuff set up shouldn't take long then I gotta go home take a quick shower then pick up Alya" with a smile.

Adrien puts his hand on Nino's shoulder as he walks in "Are you sure your ready for tonight man?" he asked seriously as Nino nods and smiles "Been ready for a long time man it'll be fine...so where should I set up my DJ table?" he said holding up his cases Adrien smiles back at him "Party will be in the rec room this way!" he said motioning with a finger and Nino followed him.

After entering the room Nino looked around and decided to put his DJ table at the far side of the room by a window "Need a hand?" Adrien asked as he watched Nino set up the table Nino nods as he replies "I need to do a sound check and two people are better for that..." he said pulling out a record and putting it on the player then turns it on and All 4 Ones I can love you like that starts playing "That sound alright to you Adrien?" Nino asked playing with a few of the buttons.

Adrien nods as he replies "Better than alright I want you to play that one tonight at some point!" then chuckles softly "Perfect!" Nino said putting the record away then gently taps his microphone "Testing 1 2 3..." he said into it and Adrien gives him a thumbs up "Perfect okay I gotta run now Adrien I'll see you tonight!" Nino said running out of the mansion.

A few hours pass and everyone starts showing up the first to show up was Nino and Alya, Nino's wearing a black suit with a small rose on his coat pocket and his hat on his head, Alya is wearing a red floor length dress with a slit by the left leg going up to her thigh and black heel shoes, Adrien blushes when he sees her and says "Wow Alya you look so beautiful!" then gives her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle softly.

Alya grabs her dress and says "I hate dressing like this but It's a special occasion and I wanted to look beautiful for Nino..." then smiled lovingly at him who smiles back at her as he replies "You're always beautiful to me sweetie.." then kisses her making Alya moan softly as Marinette walks up wearing the same dress excepts hers is blue and she's wearing red heel shoes "Party hasn't even started yet and your already making out with each other!" she said giggling.

Nino pulls back chuckling "Can't help it...Alya's just too sexy!" he said looking at Marinette who walks up to Adrien and hugs him "You look hot in that black and white suit babe!" she said checking him out Adrien chuckles as he puts his hand inside his coat and strikes a pose "The Names Agreste...Adrien Agreste!" he said making Nino and Alya roar with laughter.

Laughing Marinette kisses Adrien softly "Is everyone here yet?" she asked resting her head on his chest "Most of them are Renee and Toni are still upstairs getting dressed and we're still waiting on Ivan and Mylene as well as Juleka and Rose among others..." Adrien replied wrapping his arms around her.

Alya smiles at them as she rests her back on Nino's chest and says "I love Rose and Juleka together they are so cute!" Adrien nods and chuckles "I know right?" he said as they all walked into the mansion only to see Renee and Antoinette walking down the stairs Antoinette is wearing the same dress as Marinette and Alya except hers is black with black heel shoes and Renee is wearing a soft pink floor length dress her hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon on the back of her head.

The girls smile as they walk up to Adrien and the others "How do we look?" Antoinette asked as they both did a twirl "Incredible!" Adrien and Nino both said in unison with their mouths agape making all the girls giggle loudly.

Thirty minutes later after all the guests arrived the party started and Nino started off the night with All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey and everyone started dancing hard except Renee who was snacking on food at the table and sipping eggnog, Antoinette glances over at her while she dances with Luka as she thinks "I hope he came tonight..." then returns her glance at Luka who winks at her making her blush.

Renee eats another mini donut as she watches everyone dancing then a few moments later shes approached by a boy the same height as her with short brown hair and blue eyes hes wearing a white tuxedo with a rose by his heart, he holds out his hand to her "Want to dance pretty lady?" Renee reacts with shock when she sees him and tears up a bit as she hugs him hard "H-Henry!? is it really you?" she stammered looking at him.

Henry runs his hand through her hair as he looks into her eyes "Yeah...It's me" he said smiling kindly as Renee held him tighter "I can't believe this...what are you doing here!?" she asked resting her head on his chest Henry runs his hand through her hair again as he replies "I ran into your sister the other day and she invited me...I missed you so much Re Re!" then leans in and kisses her softly.

Renee moans into his mouth as she replies "I missed you so much too Cuddle Bear.." then holds him tightly as Nino switches to a slow song and they start dancing slowly "You look so beautiful tonight Re Re..." Henry said holding her close and kissing her cheek making her giggle as she replies "You look sexy tonight too Cuddle Bear.." then sighs happily.

Thirty minutes later Nino tapped on his microphone and said "Ladies and Gentleman I have something I want to do and I've been looking forward to it all day..." then he gets up and walks over to Alya then takes her hand "Alya I love you so much your my whole world baby..." he said taking a knee making Alya gasp loudly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box then opened it revealing a diamond ring in the shape of a fox and held it up to her.

Alya started crying as she looked at the ring while Nino continued to say "Alya Cesaire I love you more than life itself and I've known you were the one for me since we first started dating will you marry me?" unable to speak Alya grabs Nino's head and kisses him hard for a few moments before breaking the kiss.

"That a yes or no babe?" Nino said chuckling as everyone watched in total silence as Alya says "Yes I'll marry you Nino!" then everyone cheers as Nino stands up then slides the ring on her finger as he kisses her "Merry Christmas my love..." he said looking into her eyes as she replies "Merry Christmas baby.." then kisses him again.

Chapter 16 End.


	17. Chapter 17 A Surprise Announcement!

Chapter 17: Marinette and Alya's Surprise Announcement!

Nino kisses Alya as he says "Let me put on a song and we'll dance babe.." but before he can walk away Alya grabs his arm and says "Before you go Marinette and I have something to tell you and Adrien.." as she bites her lip nervously.

Nino smiles as he puts his hand on her cheek "Its okay babe you can tell us..." he said as Marinette and Adrien walked up to them while everyone continues watching curiously "Guys..." Marinette said as her and Alya suddenly rest their hands on their stomachs and smile happily as Adrien and Nino react with shock as they stare at the girls stomachs "Wait are you guys..." Nino started saying a smile creeping up on his face.

Alya and Marinette nod and smile as they both say "We're Pregnant!" then smile broadly as everyone watching reacts with shock "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!" Nino said hugging Alya gently while Adrien hugs Marinette and kisses her "Now you know why I was so happy when you proposed..." Alya said resting her head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

Nino kisses her softly then says "I'd better put some music on.." but before he can move the doors swing open and everyone turns towards the door and sees Gabriel and Emilie standing there, Emilie's wearing a flowing white floor length dress and has red lipstick on, her hair rests on her left shoulder and Gabriel is wearing his usual suit he blinks as he looks around "I thought this was a party why is it so quiet in here?" he said as he side hugged Emilie.

Chloe suddenly turns around and looks at them then says "Not only are Alya and Nino engaged her and Marinette are pregnant!" in an jealous tone making Gabriel and Emilie react with shock "Seriously!?" Gabriel said as Emilie tore after Adrien and hugged him hard while kissing his cheek "Can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma especially after I just became a mom for the second time!" Emilie said giggling.

Adrien smiles broadly as he replies "I see you finally got Nina to fall asleep huh?" then returns the hug "Yeah it wasn't easy either..." Emilie said giggling softly as Adrien looks his mom up and down "Wow Mom you look so beautiful in that dress!" he said making Emilie smile happily as she replies "Aww thank you sweetie!" then kisses him again.

Gabriel walks up to them smiling "Hey this is my girl get your own..." he said snickering which makes Adrien and Emilie laugh as Adrien replies "Wise ass..." while continuing to chuckle, Gabriel turns to look at Nino and says "How about some music? lets get this party popping again!" Nino nods and replies "You got it Mr. Agreste!" then points his index fingers at him as he walks to his DJ Booth and pulls out a record which he turns on.

All of a sudden Foreigners I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You starts playing and everyone resumes dancing as Nino walks over to Alya who wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his chest as they slow dance, Gabriel holds Emile close as he says "Adrien was right...you do look incredibly beautiful my love" then kisses her as they dance around.

After A few minutes the song changed to I Had The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, hearing that Gabriel and Emilie started dancing with moves as if they came from the movie itself Nino looks at Adrien "Oh ho...I think you're parents are challenging us Adrien!" he said snickering.

Adrien nods and chuckles as he grabs Marinette's hand "Yep looks like it...Lets do this Mari!" he said taking her to the middle of the floor along with Nino and Alya where everyone cleared off to watch Gabriel and Emilie dance then they started dancing hard also with moves that look like they came from Dirty Dancing as Emilie and Gabriel watch amused "Oh its on now kids..." Gabriel said as he started spinning Emilie in circles while fanning her dress which spins in circles.

As the song nears its end Alya, Marinette and Emilie run towards Nino, Adrien and Gabriel who catch them and hold them up in the air as everyone claps and whistles hard "Man that was intense!" Nino said as they all put their girls down gently and took a bow "You're telling me!" Alya said wiping the sweat off her forehead "Still this has the been the best Christmas ever.." she quickly added walking over and helping herself to some eggnog.

Smiling Nino walked over and joined her he kissed her cheek as he grabbed some eggnog making her giggle "Yeah I agree...gonna be hard to top this one!" Nino said as Adrien and Marinette walked over and grabbed some eggnog too "They can dance amazingly well for older folks..." Adrien said laughing and drinking his eggnog.

Nino, Alya and Marinette laugh as Nino says "No kidding eh who knew?" then drank his eggnog"Think I'll stick to DJing now I'm too tired to dance anymore.." he quickly added grabbing a couple mini donuts "Me too baby..." Alya said panting softly as Nino kisses her shoulder "Just relax babe after all your gonna need energy later for your next Christmas gift.." Nino said winking at her "I'm looking forward to unwrapping it too babe.." Alya replied winking back at him.

Meanwhile up in Adrien's room the Kwami's are having their own mini party as Stripes and Trapper cuddle up as they watch Tikki and Plagg dance around in mid-air kissing while listening to muffled music coming from downstairs "Tikki and Plagg are so awesome together huh?" Stripes said kissing Trapper on the cheek Trapper moans softly as he replies "Yeah they really are..." then he started kissing Stripes passionately making her moan softly "But so are we my love..." Trapper said looking into her eyes.

Trixx sighs as he eats a mini donut "You guys are so lucky my lover is still in Master Fu's box..." he said and all the others stopped what they were doing and looked at him "I'm sorry Trixx we'll stop..." Tikki said as her and Plagg flew down next to him and sat down "It's alright I'm actually enjoying watching you guys..." Trixx said smiling though his eyes show a bit of sadness.

Tikki cuddles into Trixx as she says "I know you miss Linxx but you'll always have us sweetie.." then kisses his cheek making him smile more happily this time "Thank you Tikki...I really mean it" Trixx said as he hugged her softly, seeing that the others flew over and they all hugged Trixx hard as they all say in unison "Merry Christmas Trixx!" making Trixx smile broadly as he replies "Aww you guys are the best..." then sighs happily as he adds "Merry Christmas guys!" then closes his eyes as they keep hugging him.

Chapter 17 End.


	18. Chapter 18 A Very Merry Christmas!

Chapter 18: A Very Merry Christmas...

Trixx helps himself to a chip and as he goes to eat it his ears perk up as he stares at the door "It can't be..." Trixx muttered making all the Kwami's look at him as Tikki replies "Something wrong Trixx?" Trixx looks over at her and nods "Can't you sense it?" he asked a smile unfurling on his face.

Tikki nods "Well I did sense the presence of another Kwami but it couldn't be her..." she muttered softly putting her hand on her chin as Trixx flies into the air "Its Linxx I just know it!" he said excitedly as he flew towards the door and opened it "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE ROOM WHAT IF YOUR SEEN!" Plagg yelled but Trixx ignored him and flew down the stairs and peeked into the party as Juleka and Rose took a seat.

Juleka sighed in exhaustion and started fanning out her purple and black dress the shoulder straps wet from her sweat slipped off her shoulders and rested on her arms she has a golden bracelet on her right wrist "Damn Rose you can really dance...I'm exhausted!" Juleka muttered as Rose giggled softly she's wearing a red strapless dress making her cleavage really stand out and replied "Yeah but that's because I have the best partner in the world..." then rested her head on Juleka's shoulder.

As Juleka leans in and kisses Rose she notices her coat which is piled on top of everyone elses on the chair next to them fidgeting around "Oh no..." she thought looking right at it "Whats wrong babe?" Rose asked noticing Juleka staring at something Juleka shook her head and replied "I think Linxx is trying to get out of my coat..." making Rose shake her head "I told you not to bring her..." she said as Juleka got up and grabbed her coat.

Juleka holds her coat tightly as she replies "I know...but I just couldn't leave her home alone!" then starts walking towards the hallway seeing that Trixx flew behind a huge vase then watched Juleka walking into the hall and reach into her coat pocket she pulls out a small beige looking Lioness which shakes its head as it looks up at Juleka.

Sighing in annoyance Juleka says "What's so important you almost had to blow your cover sweetie?" the lioness scratches her ear as she replies "I'm sorry Juleka but I sensed my lover Trixx was nearby.." watching them Trixx blushes crimson "Linxx..." he muttered softly staring at the lioness.

Juleka raises her eyebrows "Your lover?" she said in surprise as Linxx nods "Yup! and hes in this room right now..." she said looking around making Trixx jump a bit "Forgot about her tracking ability..." he said snickering softly as he keeps looking at her "Damn she gets more and more beautiful every time I see her..." he thought as Juleka says "He is? thats so cool lets find him!" then looks around.

Linxx shakes her head and says "Don't need to Trixx is hiding behind that vase over there.." she said nodding her head towards it then licks her paw and rubs her face making Trixx react in awe as he flies out from behind the vase "You're so amazing Linxx..." he said flying towards them as Linxx flies into the air then towards him.

Linxx and Trixx fly into each other as they embrace each other tightly "God I missed you so much Linxxy!" Trixx said kissing her hard while flying in circles as Juleka watches smiling happily "How cute..." she muttered softly then remembering the party next to them went wide eyed "Shit you guys the party you can't been seen!" she said nervously as Trixx looked at Linxx "She's right why don't come up to Adrien's room and hang with us Linxxy?" he said looking into her eyes.

Linxx nods as she replies "Sure Trixxy I'd love that.." as Juleka looks at them "That'll work I'll come get you after everyone leaves sweetie.." she said nodding as Linxx and Trixx fly upstairs in each others arms and into Adrien's room as Juleka returns to the party and returns her coat to the pile as she sits next to Rose "All sorted out?" Rose asked smiling at her.

Juleka smiles happily as she replies "Yeah we're good..." then kisses Rose passionately making her giggle softly as she says "Either your planning something sexy for us later or something awesome happened..." Juleka giggles softly as she replies "Both..." then kisses Rose's neck making her moan and giggle even harder as she says "What happened?" between moans "Linxx found her lover just now..." Juleka said making Rose gasp in shock.

Meanwhile up in Adrien's room the Kwami's are still in shock from seeing Linxx, Stripes flies up into the air and looks at her a few tears leak out "Bestie!" she said flying towards her and hugging her hard "Hey there Stripes long time no see!" Linxx said returning the hug smiling broadly "God its been so long I missed you so much!" Stripes said giggling happily.

Linxx giggles softly "Last time we saw each other we were comparing our guys!" she said making Stripes laugh "Oh man I remember that it was so much fun!" she said as Trixx taps Stripes on the shoulder "Mind if I cut in?" he said chuckling as Stripes let go of Linxx "Sorry Trixx.." she said giggling and they all flew down towards the bed.

Trixx hugs Linxx softly "So Linxxy when did you get out of Master Fu's box?" he asked curiously Linxx giggles as she replies "A week ago... Master Fu saw potential in my holder Juleka when she saved a little girls life and gave her my Miraculous so she could help out Ladybug and Cat Noir!" then rubs her head into Trixx who moans softly as he kisses her cheek "I'm so glad Master Fu chose you next my love..." he said looking at her with love in his eyes Linxx looks at back at him also with love in her eyes "Me too my love Merry Christmas Trixxy!" she said closing her eyes as she snuggled into him "Merry Christmas Linxxy..." he replied holding her tightly.

Chapter 18 End.


	19. Chapter 19 The End Of The Party!

Chapter 19: The End Of The Party!

As the party wraps up Nino hums to himself while he starts packing up his DJ gear "Almost ready to go babe?" Alya said walking up to him Nino nods "Yup I'm gonna leave my stuff here and pick it up in the morning" he said smiling at her as he leans his equipment against the wall.

Adrien and Marinette walk up to them "That was a great party thanks for being the DJ man!" Adrien said smiling happily Nino nods as he replies "No problem man happy to do it!" then fist bumps him as Marinette hugs Alya "Congratulations again on getting engaged sweetie!" Marinette said kissing Alya on the cheek.

Giggling Alya replies "Thank you sweetie I can't believe it either.." then looks at her ring and smiles happily as Juleka and Rose walk up to them "Thanks for the awesome party Adrien It was the best one I've ever been too!" Juleka said happily as Rose nods in agreement then adds "Yeah I had a blast!" with a giggle.

Juleka side hugs Rose making her giggle more then looks around quickly and sees everyone but them has left then says "Adrien...theres something we need to tell you guys but you need to keep it a secret!" while looking at him seriously, Adrien nods as he holds up a hand "Sure Juleka what's up?" he asked smiling kindly.

Taking a deep breath Juleka says "I'm a Miraculous holder...my Kwami Linxx is currently upstairs with I'm guessing yours?" Adrien reacts with shock as he says "Y-You're a Miraculous holder too!?" then gapes at her for a few moments before adding "Plagg wouldn't cheat on Tikki though..." as he puts his hand on his chin and thinks.

Juleka giggles as she says "No the one Linxx flew off with was Trixx!" making Alya react with shock as she replies "That's my Kwami!" Juleka smiles at her "Well I'll be.." she muttered softly as Alya looks at her and smiles "So Trixx's lover got released from the box huh?" she said happily as she places her hands on her stomach.

Juleka nods and says "Yeah they seemed really happy when they hugged in the hall earlier..." Alya smiles broadly "I'm glad I hated seeing poor Trixx so unhappy and at this time of the year too.." she said giving Juleka a quick hug, Juleka returns the hug then says "Well we best collect Linxx and be on our way Rose.." Rose nods and says "Yup besides I'm looking forward to a little alone time..." then giggles softly.

Juleka winks at her seductively as she replies "Me too..." then walks out of the room making Rose moan softly as Antoinette and Renee walked up to them Renee's got her arm around Antoinette's waist "Having a secret Miraculous meeting without us naughty naughty!" Antoinette said teasingly wagging her index finger around in a mock your in trouble motion.

They all chuckle as Renee says "Yeah what gives guys?" then rested her head on Antoinette's chest as she looked at them "Juleka's now a Miraculous holder..." Adrien said smiling happily but chuckled when he saw the look on Renee and Antoinette's face "Seriously!?" Antoinette said looking around at everyone and they all nodded and smiled "Its true sweetie..." Alya said kindly as Juleka returned to the room holding Linxx who's smiling broadly.

Renee looks at Linxx and reacts with awe as she says "She's so cute!" then walks over to her and scratches Linxx's chin making her purr softly, Renee giggles as she says "My Stripes loves it when I do that to her too..." then kisses Linxx's head as Juleka smiles and says "Typical kitty..." as Rose walks up and grabs her arm "Ready to go now my love?" she said looking up at Juleka "Yup sure am!" she said then looked at Adrien and continued "Thanks again for a wonderful party Adrien!" then nods as they walk out.

Twenty minutes later Rose and Juleka arrive back at Juleka's and head up to the bedroom kissing the whole way and once inside her bedroom start undressing fast then Juleka walks to her closet and pulls out a huge red strapon, Rose hungrily eyes the strapon as Juleka puts it on "Big Red tonight huh?" she asked walking over and rubbing it as Juleka finishes putting it on.

Juleka nods and says "Nothing but the best for you my love..." then watches as Rose kneels down and starts licking it as she cups the balls then proceeds to suck on it softly at first but picks up the speed as she continues "Such a good girl lube it up!" Juleka said watching her while playing with her tits.

After sucking on it for 5 minutes Juleka pulls up Rose and bends her over the bed "Babe you've got the cutest little ass I've ever seen!" then fingers her softly while Rose lets off soft moans "Please fuck me hard!" she begged but Juleka slapped her ass hard making her gasp and moan louder "Such a naughty girl you are!" Juleka said slapping her ass again making her moan even louder than before.

Juleka rubbed the strapon around Rose's pussy a few times before sliding it in her hard making her scream loudly "FUCK YES!" Rose yelled loudly as Juleka started pounding her now dripping pussy hard "Fuck I love you so much!" Rose yelled as Juleka kept pounding her harder and harder with each thrust and smacking her ass hard in-between thrusts.

Rose lays down flat on her stomach on the bed and Juleka laid on top of her then slide the strapon back inside her and thrusted hard as she kissed Rose's neck making her scream "Mmm I can't wait until you fuck me silly baby..." Juleka whispered in Rose's ear as she kept pounding her hard "Can I cum mistress!?" Rose said suddenly as she threw her head back.

Juleka kisses her shoulder as she says "Of course you can sweetie.." and after one last hard thrust Rose screams loudly as she cums hard "God that was so amazing..." Rose gasped as she lays there "I love you..." Juleka said as she kisses Rose passionately as she continues laying on her.

Rose moans into the kiss as she says "Mmmm my turn baby..." Juleka nods as she pulls out and takes the strapon off then gives it to her and watches her put it on as she lays on her back "It always looks better on you than me sweetie..." then giggles as Rose lays on her and puts her arms above Juleka's head "I love you so much..." Rose said then slides the strapon inside Juleka and thrusts softly while kissing her passionately.

Juleka moans softly "I love you too baby!" then grabs Roses ass as she starts thrusting harder "Oh fuck right there baby thats the spot!" Juleka screamed as she squirted a bit "Mmm who said you could cum?" Rose said teasingly as she looks into Juleka's eyes "Sorry baby I couldn't help it you nailed my G-Spot!" she said through gasps as she squirts again Rose giggles softly as she says "You're so going over my knee after this..." Juleka giggles as she replies "Can't wait mistress..." then moans loudly as she squirts again.

Rose giggles softly as she thrusts even harder "You're amazing my love.." she said kissing her hard Juleka moans loudly into the kiss "Can I cum mistress!?" she said gasping louder and louder which each thrust "Yeah go ahead I need to punish you anyway.." Rose replied with a giggle as she thrusted as hard as she could making Juleka scream loudly as she came hard "FUUCK!" she yelled as she laid there in total bliss.

Pulling out Rose removes the strapon and sits on the edge of the bed then pulled Juleka over her lap and started spanking her hard making her moan loudly "Honestly...cumming without permission!" Rose said as she started spanking her even harder making Juleka scream as she kicked her feet out.

Moaning Juleka replied "I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" then gasped loudly when she felt Rose's hand come down hard on her ass again making her cum a bit noticing the cum Rose rubs her ass softly as she says "Mmm cumming without permission again are we?" while continuing to rub Juleka's red sore ass making her moan softly as she replies "I'm sorry mistress it was an accident!" Rose leans down and kisses Juleka's ass "I know baby..." she said pulling Juleka off her knees.

Juleka sits on Roses lap facing her and kisses her passionately "Mmm I love it when you punish me..." she muttered softly as Rose rubs Juleka's red ass "I know baby..." she said as she grabbed Juleka around the waist and laid back on the bed then pulled the sheets over them.

Juleka rests her head on Rose's chest as she snuggles in "Goodnight my love..." she said falling asleep Rose kisses her on the cheek as she whispers "Sleep well my princess..." then falls asleep herself.

Chapter 19 End.


	20. Chapter 20 Antionette's Biggest Secret!

Chapter 20: Antoinette's Biggest Secret!

Several weeks have passed and its now January 1st Antoinette is sitting in the kitchen which has stainless steel appliances all over including a walk in refrigerator, she's wearing a black tube top and blue jean shorts with white sneakers she lets out a sigh as Adrien and Marinette who are wearing there usual clothes walk into the room "What's wrong Toni?" Marinette asked kindly as they sat down at the table next to her Antionette looks at Marinette and sighs as she replies "I'm trying to decide If I should tell Renee something that I've been keeping secret from her..." then sipped her coffee.

Adrien and Marinette both smile kindly "What could you be possibly hiding from her?" Adrien asked curiously, Antoinette looks at Adrien a look of sadness on her face "More than you know you see I've always shielded Renee from sad things I love my sister more than anything and I want her to be happy..." she said taking another sip of coffee.

Marinette side hugs Toni as she says "I Understand sweetie...Renee really looks up to you like your her mother I've seen it by the way she looks at you" Antoinette sighs as she replies "So should I tell her then?" Adrien shakes his head "Depends on the secret Toni.." He said kindly as Marinette nods and says "I agree with Adrien sweetie.." then kisses Antoinette's cheek.

Antoinette smiles as she says "Thanks guys I really mean it..." then sips her coffee again this time finishing it "So if you don't mind me asking whats the secret?" Marinette asked curiously Antoinette looked down "Its the real reason I came to live here..." she said making Adrien and Marinette raise their eyebrows.

Adrien holds up a hand as he says "I thought you came up for your schooling?" Antoinette shakes her head "Yes and no...yes I'm here for my education but no I'm here for more than that" she started saying but stopped when Renee entered the room she's wearing the pink t-shirt and white frilly skirt combo Antoinette bought her with red shoes she walks over to Toni sits on her lap and hugs her "Morning Big Sis!" she said happily.

Antoinette returns the hug as she replies "Good morning sweetie sleep well?" Renee nods and smiles "Sure did..." she said with a giggle Antoinette looks down slightly "Whats wrong Bis Sis?" Renee asked seeing the look on her face, Antoinette runs a hand through Renee's hair as she replies "I need to tell you something sweetie..." Renee rests her head on Toni's chest as she says "You know you can tell me anything Big Sis.." then smiles happily.

Antoinette sighs as she says "Renee remember when I told you I practically begged Daddy to let me come up here?" Renee looks up at Toni and nods as she replies "Of course I do why?" Antoinette puts her hand on Renee's head as she says "It was a lie sweetie the real reason I'm here is because Daddy's in prison right now.." making Renee, Marinette and Adrien react with shock "Uncle Thomas is in prison!?" Adrien said while Renee blurts out "Why's Daddy In prison?" with a sad look on her face.

Antoinette nods and holds Renee tighter "Yes Daddy's in prison It all happened a few days before I came to Uncle Gabriels as you know Daddy turned to alcohol to cope with Moms death..." she said as the scene shifts back to a few days after Renee left for Paris and Antoinette is at home in the kitchen back in Grenoble it has all white appliances minus the microwave which is black with a table sitting next to the opposite wall and is cooking dinner when she hears the front door open and slam shut "That you Daddy?" Antoinette said stirring the soup she was making.

A man with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans walks up to the kitchen door hes covered in blood and holding an empty beer bottle "What happened Daddy!?" Antoinette said sadly as she looked at him "Hmph!" he growled as he walked away upstairs.

A few minutes later Antoinette hears the doorbell go off "Wonder who that is?" she thought as she turned down the soup and went to answer the door only to see two cops one male with short brown hair and the other a female with shoulder length black hair standing there the female cop smiled kindly as she asked "Excuse me sweetie is your Dad home?" Antoinette nodded "Yes ma'am he went upstairs covered in blood what's going on?" she replied with a concerned look.

The officers take their hats off as the female cop says "My name is Officer Debbie Haynes and this is my partner Officer Peter Gaines I'm sorry to say it but we have a warrant for his arrest.." Antoinette grabs her chest as she reacts with shock "Oh my god what did Daddy do?" she asked a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Officer Haynes hugged Antoinette as she replied "Your Dad got into a fight at the local bar a few hours ago and nearly killed a patron luckily the man survived but he's charging your father with attempted murder I'm so sorry sweetie.." Antoinette sobs silently into Officer Haynes chest as she says "I'm just glad that man's okay..." Officer Haynes pats her on the head "That's the spirit sweetie!" she said as they stepped into the house "Mind if we look for him now sweetie?" Officer Gaines asked kindly Antoinette nods and they walked upstairs.

Ten Minutes later they walked downstairs with him in handcuffs "How could you Daddy!?" Antoinette said as the officers walked him by her and he gives her a sad look as Officer Haynes turned around and asked "Do you have a place you can go sweetie?" Antoinette nods as she wipes her tears away "I can go live with my Uncle and Cousin in Paris..." she said as the Officers nodded and walked him to their squad car.

The scene shifts back to the present as Antoinette holds Renee who's looking up at her with a sad look while Marinette and Adrien wipe their tears away "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sweetie it's just I really love you sweetie and I didn't want to see you upset..." Antoinette said kissing Renee's forehead making her moan as she tightens her grip on Antoinette.

Renee sighs softly "It's okay Big Sis I understand... your the best Big Sister in the world and I love you so much!" Renee said as she rests her head on Antoinette's chest who holds her head there and kisses the top of her head as she thinks "I Love you so much and I promise to always take care of you like always..."

Chapter 20 End.


	21. Chapter 21 A Break In At Master Fu's!

Chapter 21: A Break In At Master Fu's House!

Renee sighs as she continues hugging Antoinette "Guess I should eat so we can get to school..." she said letting go of Antoinette and turning around on her lap then she grabs a plate and puts two pieces of toast on it and butters them up "Yeah you'd better eat fast too or we're gonna be late.." Antoinette said wrapping her arms around Renee's stomach making her giggle as she started spreading peanut butter and jelly on her toast.

Adrien and Marinette grab a cup of coffee as Renee says "Don't worry Big Sis we both know I'm a fast eater.." then took a huge bite of her toast "so good..." she moaned softly as Adrien and Marinette took a seat next to them smiling "Dang she wasn't lying..." Marinette said giggling softly as she took a sip of coffee while watching Renee gobble up her food.

Antoinette giggles softly and nods "This little girl loves to eat..." making Renee turn and puff her cheeks out as she looks at Antoinette with PB and J on her cheeks and says "I'm not a little girl Big Sis!" making Adrien and Marinette snicker as Antoinette replies "Oh yes you are!" then gently taps her on the nose with her index finger "AM NOT!" Renee said her cheeks still puffed out angrily.

They all snicker loudly as Antoinette smiles "You're my little girl sweetie..." she said hugging Renee tightly who reacts with shock for a moment before returning the hug as she replies "Well...you technically did raise me like I was your own daughter so I suppose its fine if you call me little but your the only one allowed to call me little!" then smiles up at her as Adrien and Marinette react with awe "Wait what does she mean you raised her?" Marinette asked curiously.

Antoinette looks over at Marinette and replies "Well Mom died when we were really young and Daddy had turned to liquor to cope with it so I took it upon myself to look after and raise Renee..." Renee nods as she looks over at Marinette too and adds "Yeah I don't remember our mom too much aside from her singing voice but from what Big Sis tells me I look very much like her...If it wasn't for Big Sis I wouldn't have had any love in my life Daddy was always drinking and never paid us any attention" then a few tears leaked down her face.

Antoinette wipes away Renee's tears and holds her close "Come on now there's no need to cry...besides it takes away from your cuteness!" then giggled softly as Renee looks up at her and smiles "Thanks Big Sis...you're the best!" she said then glanced up at the clock "We gotta get going we're gonna be late!" Renee moaned in annoyance as she stood up.

As Renee goes to turn around Antoinette grabs her hand making her look back at her and ask "What's wrong Big Sis?" while blinking in confusion, Antoinette grabs a paper towel "You got PB and J all over your face!" she said as she started scrubbing Renee's face making her giggle as she replies "Well I was in a hurry..." then looks at Antoinette adoringly as she wipes her face clean.

Meanwhile over at Master Fu's house a crashing sound can be heard as one of his windows is busted open and a man walks through it the shadow's obscuring most of him except his green eyes after looking around he finds the button to the box and opens it after looking around awhile he pulls out a small pin and attaches it to his shirt as a king cobra snake kwami appears out of nowhere "Who?" the snake hissed before being grabbing by the throat by the man who leers at the kwami "You are my servant now and you will do as I say got it!" the man said coldly.

The snake hissed darkly back as it replied "You dare to order me around you fool do you know who I am!?" The man tightened his grip on the snake making it gasp "Yes I know who you are...your name is Tokka and they call you the Kwami Devil!" the man said making Tokka gasp in shock "How the hell do you know that!?" he said looking into the man's leering green eyes.

The man chuckles darkly as he says "You meet many interesting people on the inside and one of them told me everything about the Kwami's including you..." but before Tokka can respond Master Fu appears in the room and reacts with shock "Who are you and do you realize what you have done?" Master Fu asked looking at the man and Tokka.

The man doesn't saying anything he just leers at Master Fu as he jumps out the window "This is not good!" Master Fu said as he walked to the window and saw they were gone.

Chapter 21 End.


	22. Chapter 22 A New Transfer Student!

Chapter 22: A New Transfer Student!

As the gang reaches school they see a close to 7 feet tall giant gorilla looking man with short brown hair along with brown side burns and blue eyes he's wearing black suit and shoes with a red tie, hes got a very gruff look on his face that makes him look grumpy and mean as he starts walking up the stairs Chloe walks outside and right into him the man grunts as Chloe looks up at him then glares at him.

With an angry look on her face Chloe says "Hey sasquatch why don't you watch where your going!?" The man just looks down at her with a neutral look but it seems like he's glaring at her which makes Chloe react with fear as she backs away slowly, without saying a word the man walks into the school a single tear runs down his cheek.

As Chloe watches him enter the school she says "what a freak!" then flips her hair arrogantly only for Antoinette to grab her ponytail and yank it hard making her scream in pain "Takes one to know one you heartless bitch!" she said angrily as Chloe glares back at Antoinette as she replies "Let go of me you bitch!" while trying to pull her ponytail out of Antoinette's grip.

Antoinette sneers darkly as she says "Didn't you see how upset that man was by what you said? you really hurt his feelings you dumb bitch!" then tugged Chloe's ponytail hard one more time before releasing it "I don't give a shit!" Chloe replied groaning in pain and rubbing her ponytail "Daddy will hear about this Antoinette!" Chloe quickly added pointing at her.

Antoinette laughs as she replies "Go ahead and tell your Daddy just know that Renee got everything you did to that poor guy on her phone.." Renee holds up her phone as everyone smirks at Chloe who starts sweating nervously "Dammit..." she muttered and ran off back into the school as everyone high fives "Big Sis that was so cool!" Renee said looking up at her in total admiration.

Adrien nods as he says "I agree that was so amazing.." then winks at Antoinette who blushes as she replies "Aww it was nothing really..." then puts her hand on the back of her head as they walk into the school laughing delightedly but stop when they see the man from before walk over to a water fountain then bend over as he takes a drink.

Sensing he was being watched the man looked over to his left at them and blushed softly when he saw Renee smile kindly at him "It can't be..." he thought as he continued to look at her and blush even harder the gang started walking towards him but then the bell sounded so they turned and walked into the classroom leaving the man to sigh in relief "Saved by the bell..." he thought as he too walked into the classroom.

Everyone turned to look at him in awe "He's huge!" someone murmured as Miss Bustier smiled and said "You must be the new transfer student Mr. Damocles informed me about" the man nods "That's right Miss Bustier my names Daniel Bernard It's a pleasure to meet you.." he said taking the empty seat next to Renee.

Miss Bustier smiled as she said "Well now that everyone's here lets begin..." then she picked up the piece of chalk and started writing on the board as Renee turned and looked up at Daniel with a finger by her mouth seeing her looking up at him out of the corner of his eye he blushes softly as he thinks "She's even more beautiful in person..." then coughs making Renee look forward again while blushing softly.

A few hours later at lunch the gangs all at the same table eating soup when Renee sees Daniel walk in and order the soup after getting his soup he turns around and sees Rene waving at him he blushes hard "Hey Daniel want to join us?" Renee asked smiling kindly making him blush harder as he nods then walks over and sits next to Renee.

Renee giggles as she looks at him "I don't believe we were properly introduced I'm Renee and this is my amazing Big Sister Antoinette" Renee explained pointing at Antoinette then points at the others as she introduces them "it's real nice to meet you all.." Daniel said nodding at them as he shakes there hands "Gotta admit I'm not used to people being nice to me..." he added blushing softly.

Nino chuckles as he says "Well you are pretty intimidating to look at in all fairness but you seem like a cool guy" then gives a thumbs up making Daniel chuckle as he replies "Thanks Nino really I mean it..." then reacts with shock as Renee grabs his arm and says "You just need to avoid Chloe shes a bitch to everyone.." then giggles as she gives his arm a quick hug making him blush harder.

Alya leans over to Nino and whispers "I think Daniel has the hots for Renee..." making Nino chuckle as he nodded in agreement, Daniel looks down at Renee as he says "Gotta admit I'm a big fan of you and Antoinette so I'm still in shock that I actually got to meet you..." making Renee and Antoinette giggle "Really? I never pegged you as a fan of models.." Antoinette said smiling kindly.

Daniel nods as he says "I'm not normally but when I saw that one photo you took with Renee I was hooked..." making Renee and Antoinette blush "So um which one of us do you think is prettier?" Antoinette asked making Daniel raises his eyebrows and blush hard "Don't worry sweetie no matter what your answer is we won't be mad..." Antoinette quickly added smiling kindly.

Coughing Daniel replies "In that case...I think Renee is prettier" then looks away nervously as Renee blushes crimson and looks at her knees as she thinks "Oh my god...he thinks I'm prettier than Big Sis!" then puts her hands on her knees, Antoinette giggles as she says "I'm not surprised by that actually..." making Daniel look at her "You're not?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

Antoinette nods as she replies "Nope ever since you sat down at the table you couldn't stop glancing at her..." Daniel blushes as Renee stands up suddenly "I need some air!" she said running out of the lunch room and out to the front steps where she sits down as she thinks "Oh my god the only guy who's ever thought I was beautiful was Henry..." then gasps loudly "Oh no I forgot about Henry..." Renee thought putting her hands on her face.

All of sudden a pair of hands reaches out and grabs Renee from behind then lifts her into the air looking behind her she reacts with fear when she sees a fat guy with greasy black hair and black eyes hes wearing an orange prison jumper "You're that escaped convict I saw on the news the other night!" she said letting out a scream but is quickly silenced by the mans hand which covers her mouth as he holds her against his body.

The man leers at her showing off his brick yellow teeth as he sticks his tongue out and licks his lips then says "That's right cutie and now you're about to find out why I went to prison..." making Renee react with total fear as she sees the mans hand reaching towards her skirt "Please don't do this.." she moaned through his fingers while she starts crying.

The man rubs her panties making her squeak loudly "Nothing better than cute girls like you..." he said once again licking his lips but before he could go any further he feels a massive hand grab his shoulder from behind then reacts with shock as he turns around and sees Daniel glaring angrily at him and is greeted with a massive fist to the face shattering his nose making him drop Renee who lies on the ground shaking in fear as the man flies backwards into the wall.

The man slides down the wall into a sitting position unconscious blood leaking from his busted nose as Daniel walks over to Renee he picks her up and cradles her in his arms "Are you alright Renee?" he asked kindly, Renee looks up at him crying heavily "T-That m-man t-touched me between the l-legs!" she said as she buried her face into Daniel's chest and shakes heavily as she cries.

Daniel ran his hand through her hair as she replies "Its gonna be fine that man cannot hurt you anymore I promise..." then pulls out his phone and calls 9-1-1 while Renee continues to silently cry and shake in his arms "9-1-1 What's your emergency?" the operator said kindly as Daniel replied "I just knocked out that escaped pedophile that was on the news last night he's currently slumped against our school I need an officer to come pick him up".

The operator gasped in shock as she replied "Officers are now on route stay where you are they should arrive momentarily..." sure enough a squad car shows up a few minutes later and the officers get out then immediately run to handcuff the convict who's still out of it then one of the officers walks up to Daniel while his partner puts the convict in the car he has brown hair and blue eyes "That was brave but foolish you could've been hurt..." he said smiling kindly.

Daniel shakes his head "We're fine although that creep tried to sexually assault Renee here.." Renee still shaking hard in Daniel's arms nods at the officer "H-He touched me b-between the l-legs.." she said weakly as she continues to cry, the officer nods "It's okay sweetie we have him now he won't be hurting anyone anymore I promise.." then smiles kindly as he gently pats her on the head.

Renee nods weakly then wraps her arms around Daniel's neck making him blush as he holds her close "Thanks for coming so quickly officer!" Daniel said shaking the officers hand who replies "Your welcome I'm just glad that bastard is back in custody..." making Daniel snicker as he replies "Me too Officer...I think I'd better take her back inside so she can calm down" The Officer nods as he says "Good idea I think your daughter would be safer in there then out here right now...".

Daniel gives an annoyed look as he replies "She's not my daughter...Renee's a friend of mine we both go to this school" The Officer suddenly blushes hard as he replies "Oh god I'm sorry I had no idea It's just you look like father and daughter.." Daniel and Renee both sigh as he replies "It's an honest mistake I'd have made it myself if I was in your shoes" then walks back into the school holding Renee close.

Renee sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder "Hey Daniel...thanks for saving me" she said weakly Daniel looks over at her "You're welcome Renee.." he replied opening the lunch room door and walking in upon seeing them Antoinette runs up to them in a panic and says "Oh my god what happened!?" Daniel hands Renee to Antoinette who holds her tightly "She was nearly sexually assaulted by that escaped pedophile that was on the news last night..." Daniel said calmly smiling.

Antoinette reacts with shock as she kisses Renee on the cheek "Oh my god!, thank you for saving her Daniel I don't know what I'd do if I lost my sister..." then holds Renee tighter as Daniel replied "You're welcome Toni..." then goes to take a seat as Antoinette says "I'm so sorry Renee It should've been me out there protecting you..." and kisses her again this time on the lips as Renee replies "Its okay Big Sis I love you so much.." Antoinette smiles as she replies "I love you too my little one.." making Renee giggle happily.

Chapter 22 End.


	23. Chapter 23 Daniel's Long Lost Father!

Chapter 23: Daniel's Long Lost Father!

A few hours have passed and school has just let out for the day "So you never knew your dad Daniel?" Antoinette asked as they all walked out of the school, Daniel shakes his head as he replies "No my mom and dad divorced when I was a baby she wouldn't say why though.." Renee looks over at him from Antoinette's arms "Do you have a photo of him?, maybe we can help you find him?" she asked curiously.

Daniel nods as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo as a black limousine pulls up to the school and Adrien's bodyguard steps out then looks at them with his usual blank expression, Daniel looks at him in surprise "It can't be..." he mumbled as he looked at the photo in his hand then at the bodyguard as the gang looks at Daniel then the bodyguard several times before there jaws drop in shock.

A few tears fall from Daniel's eyes as he mumbles "D-Dad..." making the bodyguard react with shock as he suddenly walks over and looks at Daniel "Quick what's your mothers name?" he asked seriously Daniel smiles as he replies "Anna Bernard.." the bodyguard gasps in surprise as he suddenly hugs Daniel "That's my ex-wife...you really are my son!" he said a few tears leaked down his cheeks.

Daniel returned the hug as everyone watched in awe "Can't believe your bodyguard has a son Adrien.." Renee said smiling happily Adrien just snickers as he replies "Me either actually..." just as Daniel broke the hug "Why didn't you come see me Dad?" he asked looking at the bodyguard with an almost sad look.

The bodyguard looks away as he replies "I couldn't face your mother after what I did..." then bites his lip as Daniel raises his eyebrows "What do you mean?" he asked curiously the bodyguard looks at Daniel "I had an affair with another woman while I was married to her..." Daniel grunts and looks disgusted as he replies "How could you do that to mom!?" while the others glance over at a slender but well built woman who just walked up she has long black hair reaching the middle of her back with purple eyes, she has a beauty mark just below her mouth on the right side she's also got red lipstick on and is wearing a dark blue shoulder strapped dress with red shoes with a beige purse handing from her right shoulder.

The woman looks at the bodyguard in shock as he looks at Daniel seriously but sadly as he says "It was my biggest regret and everyday I wish I could take it back I still love your mother dearly and would give anything to be with her again but she'd never take me back not after what I did..." Daniel just smiles as he looks over the bodyguards head and sees the woman now in tears as she looks at them.

Daniel puts his hand on the bodyguards shoulder as he says "Believe it or not Mom heard every word you just said..." the bodyguard reacts with shock as Daniel points behind him "S-Samuel.." The woman said making the bodyguard jump and turn around fast as he looks at her in total surprise as he mumbles "A-Anna.." then blushes hard as she says "Y-You're looking good Samuel.." then blushes hard herself.

Samuel smiles and blushes hard as he replies "So are you you're still as beautiful as the day we met.." Anna blushes crimson as she suddenly runs into his arms "Samuel I missed you so much!" she said holding him tightly, Samuel returns the hug as he says"I missed you too and I'm sorry I hurt you.." unable to control it Renee squeals in delight and blushes as she watches them "I just love romance!" she muttered softly.

Samuel chuckles softly as he looks into Anna's eyes "I forgive you baby every night since you left I always hoped you'd return and hold me again.." Anna said rubbing her face into his chest making him moan softly as he replies "Anna...I want to make up for lost time will you re-marry me?" Daniel and Anna tear up as they smile broadly "Of course I'll re-marry you I hated we divorced in the first place.." Anna said making everyone cheer loudly and clap.

Renee starts tearing up herself as she says "So beautiful!" Antoinette hugs her softly "You know you always get emotional when anything romantic happens.." they both giggle as Renee replies "That's true..." then looks over at Daniel who blushes hard as Samuel says "So what brings you here anyway Anna?" Anna just smiles and replies "I was on my way home from work and I figured I'd see if Daniel wanted a lift home.." then smiles happily.

Daniel looks over at her and smiles "Closed up early today huh Mom?" he said happily Anna just nods as she replies "Yup though running a bistro isn't easy its definitely rewarding!" then giggles softly as the gang starts piling into the limousine "Well I'd better get back to work..." Samuel said but before he could move Anna tiptoed and kissed him hard.

Moaning Samuel returns the kiss then asks "Want to come live with me at Agreste Mansion babe?" Anna smiles broadly "I'd love too sweetie.." then turns to Daniel as Samuel gets in the Limo then drives off and she says "Come on sweetheart we're gonna go home and pack.." Daniel nods as he replies "Okay mom.." then smiles happily as they walk up to and get in her car then drive off.

Meanwhile back at the mansion twenty minutes later the three of them walk in the house as Renee moans softly "I'm going in the hot tub I need it badly.." she said stretching as Antoinette smiles and says "Sounds nice I'll join you!" Renee smiles and nods "I was hoping you would.." she said as she grabs Antoinette's hand "Have fun girls I gotta get ready to go to Marinette's" Adrien said nodding at them as he walked off upstairs to his room leaving the girls by themselves "Well lets go get dressed Big Sis or should I say undressed!" Renee said with a giggle as they walked together to their room and once inside they stripped down and put on their robes.

After grabbing some towels the girls went to the hot tub pulled the lid off then jumped in it "Ah god that feels divine!" Renee moaned softly as Antoinette nodded in agreement and said "Yeah the simple pleasures in life eh?" Renee giggled as she sat next to Antoinette and cuddled her "Hey Big Sis I need some advice.." she said looking up at her, Antoinette kisses her on the forehead as she replies "Something wrong sweetie?" Renee nodded as she says "I'm in love with two guys and I don't know what to do.." then sighs in annoyance.

Antoinette holds her closer as she replies "Well you should just compare how you feel about Henry and how you feel about the other guy who I'm guessing is Daniel and see which one makes your heart beat more.." Renee sits on Antoinette's lap facing her and puts her hands on Antionette's breasts as she looks at her "You really think that will work?" Renee asked with a hopeful expression, Antoinette taps her on the nose with her index finger making Renee giggle "Of course I do sweetie it worked for me in the past you just need to listen to your heart It won't lie to you" Antoinette said kindly.

Renee puts her head on Antoinette's chest and hugs her "Thank you Big Sis but I still feel worried I'll make the wrong decision!" she said sighing in annoyance again as she starts sucking on one of Antoinette's breasts softly making her jump slightly "W-What are you doing!?" Antoinette asked watching her suckle on her tit, Renee looks up and smiles as she replies "Sorry Big Sis I read in a magazine awhile ago that sucking on a woman's breast can calm a person down and make them feel at ease.." Antoinette giggles as she runs her hand through Renee's hair as she replies "No more Cosmopolitan magazine for you..." Renee moans in annoyance and puffs her cheeks out "Aww but I love Cosmopolitan magazine!" she said looking at Antoinette.

Antoinette laughs as she gives Renee a quick kiss on the lips "I'm only kidding I can't stop you reading a magazine you like.." she said then puts her hand on Renee's head making her giggle as she adds "You know I actually read that article myself and from what I've seen I agree with it I noticed when a child sucks their moms breast they look totally at ease and calm.." Renee smiles as she replies "Well you've always been Mom to me Big Sis and I really couldn't have asked for a better one either.." then starts sucking on Antoinette's breast softly again.

Unable to stop herself Antoinette giggles loudly as she says "I sure feel like a real mom right now.." then bends over and kisses Renee on the head, Renee just looks up at her and smiles as she continues to suckle gently "After earlier you definitely needed a stress reliever huh?" Antoinette asked running her hand through Renee's hair again as Renee stops suckling and says "Yeah and I feel better now thanks Big Sis!" then puts her hands on Antoinette's chest she pulls herself upwards and kisses Antoinette on the lips then wraps her arms around her neck "I love you Big Sis its thanks you I think I'm ready to make my decision.." holding Renee she kisses her on the cheek and says "I'm glad sweetie so who is it?" then holds Renee's head on her shoulder.

Renee sighs happily as she replies "I love Henry dearly but our long distance relationship is putting a strain on us and Daniel is just so handsome and sweet plus he did save me from that creep earlier and I'll be honest he makes me blush harder than Henry ever did so I'm gonna go with Daniel when he held me in his arms earlier I didn't want him to let me go..." Antoinette kisses Renee's cheek as she stands up "Better get out now before we turn into prunes.." then puts Renee down outside the hot tub as she gets out herself and grabs a towel then dries herself off before wrapping it around her body.

Renee does the same thing then giggles softly as she says "I hope Daniel and his mom come over tonight.." Antoinette puts her robe back on and says "Oh you're gonna tell him now?" Renee smiles and nods as she puts her robe on too "The sooner the better I always say.." Renee said as they walked back into the mansion and as they reach the stairs they notice Daniel and his mom at the front door talking with Samuel, Renee squeaks loudly as she hides behind Antoinette who looks back at her and asks "What's wrong sweetie I thought you wanted him to come over?" Renee nods nervously and blushes crimson as she replies "Yeah but I am not telling him anything while I'm half naked!" making Antoinette laugh as she puts her hand on Renee's head.

Smiling Antoinette says "Well lets go get dressed then.." as she takes Renee's hand and walks to the stairs with her "Nice robes ladies!" Daniel called as he watched them walk up the stairs making them giggle as Antoinette says "Good thing were not just in our towels eh?" making Renee laugh harder as she turns her head and looks at Daniel as she says "We'll be back in a moment just need to slip into something" Daniel nods as they walk off to their room once inside Renee slips into her light blue shoulder strap dress that comes down to her knee caps then slips on a pair of pink panties "How do I look Big Sis?" Renee asked taking a twirl.

Antoinette nods and says "Very beautiful sweetie" then puts on her black tube top and jean shorts "Okay I'm ready now!" Antoinette said taking Renee's hand and walking back downstairs with her as they go downstairs they see Daniel and the others have left to the living room so they head on in and see Daniel, Samuel, Anna, Gabriel and Emilie who's holding Nina sitting down talking, when Daniel sees Renee he can't help but say "Wow..." out loud making Renee blush crimson and giggle as Emilie says "Glad you could join us girls" then smiles as she snuggles Nina who giggles softly.

The girls sit down next to Emilie as Gabriel says "Still can't believe this strapping lad is your son Sam.." Samuel nods and smiles "I didn't believe it at first either but here we are!" he said happily side hugging both Anna and Daniel who smile broadly as Renee leans over to Daniel and whispers "Can we talk later?" Daniel nods as he whispers back "Sure sweetie that's fine" not noticing them whisper Gabriel smiles and says "Sam you have my full permission to move your family into the mansion it's the least I can do seeings how you've done such a wonderful job protecting my son.." Samuel nods and replies "Thank you sir its much appreciated!" hearing that Renee can't help but smile broadly as she looks at Daniel.

Chapter 23 End.


	24. Chapter 24 The New Snake Eye!

Chapter 24: The New Snake Eye!

A few hours pass as Renee and Daniel sit in the living room together after everyone went to bed, Renee blushes crimson while looking at him "So Renee what did you want to talk to me about?" Daniel asked smiling kindly as he looked at her, crossing her arms and fidgeting nervously Renee looks at him still blushing crimson "Ah um... t-this is kinda hard for me to say" she stammered nervously while looking up into his eyes.

Daniel continues to smile kindly as he reaches over and puts his hand on her cheek which actually covers half her face making her giggle as he says "You know you can tell me anything Renee.." making Renee sigh happily as she replies "I know...It's just hard" while resting her head in his massive hand.

Smiling lovingly Daniel says "Well let me make it easier for you..." then leans in and kisses her softly making her react with shock and blush even harder as he says "I really like you Renee...I always have ever since I first saw you in that picture" making Renee gasp as she replies "I really like you too Daniel..." then looks away sadly as she continues to say "Unfortunately I have a boyfriend but the fact our relationship is long distance has strained us greatly..." then sighs while looking down at her knees sadly.

Daniel side hugs Renee as he asks "Do you love him?" Renee nods as she looks up at Daniel "Yeah...but I love someone else even more" she said putting her small hands on his massive hand and looked into his eyes making Daniel blush as he replies "I love you too Renee.." then moves in and kisses her passionately making her moan softly.

Renee moves onto Daniel's lap as she continues kissing him passionately and heatedly not noticing Antoinette had walked up to the door she watches them kiss for a few moments before finally clearing her throat making Renee squeak in surprise as she looks over at Antoinette and says "B-Big Sis w-when did you get here!?" Antoinette giggles softly as she replies "Just now... so you finally told him huh?" then smiles happily.

Renee giggles happily as she wraps her arms around Daniel's neck "Yup well technically Daniel confessed first..." she said making Antoinette laugh as she looked at Daniel and said "You'd better not hurt her Daniel... I mean it too that little girl means everything to me and If you upset her in any way I'll never forgive you" Renee giggles happily as she says "You said that very line to Henry too Big Sis!" then laughs as Daniel just snickers "Oh you don't need to worry Toni I'd never in a million years hurt my princess.." he said kissing her cheek.

Renee blushes crimson as Antoinette says "Good glad to hear it... well I'd better be off only came down for a quick snack before bed" then walks off smiling happily as she thinks to herself "They are so cute together..." while Renee looks into Daniel's eyes and says "Mmm you don't look like the prince charming from my romance novels but that's okay you'll always be prince charming to me..." then kisses him hard and passionately again.

Meanwhile at the abandoned mansion across town a man in a king cobra looking mask with red glowing eyes wearing a black and white stripped suit chuckles menacingly as he rubs the top of a golden snake like staff while looking out a window as the fireplace behind him crackles softly a photo of a woman with short shoulder length red hair and purple eyes sits above it "Sssssleep well Cat Noir and Ladybug for ssssoon I'll have your Miraculous's and then... then I'll finally be able to fix everything!" he said as he turned around then walked over towards the fireplace and looked up at the photo.

A sad smile appears on his face as he says "Don't worry my love sssssoon we will be reunited again... I promisssse!" then chuckles darkly as he holds up his snake staff while he continues to say "For I am the new and improved Sssssnake Eye and nothing will ssssstop me not even Cat Noir and Ladybug!" then laughs hysterically as his red eyes gleam brightly.


	25. Chapter 25 Alya And Ninos Wedding Part 1

Chapter 25: Alya And Nino's Wedding Part 1!

A few weeks have passed and the gang is over at Adrien's as they go over a few last minute details for Nino and Alya's up coming wedding Marinette looks at a chart laid out on the living room table "Is the seating okay like this Alya?" she asked without looking up, Alya looks down at the chart and nods "It's perfect Marinette.." then sighed in exhaustion.

They all look at her as Marinette says "You alright sweetie?" then rubs her stomach which has grown much larger while looking at Alya with concern Alya nods "Yeah I'm just exhausted that's all.." she said rubbing her large stomach too then quickly added "And I'm craving a huge hamburger right now" then giggles softly as Nino puts his arm on her shoulders and says "Don't worry babe I'll go get you one you just relax..." then kisses her cheek.

Alya smiles happily as she replies "Thank you sweetie!" then kisses him softly making him moan as he looks into her eyes and asks "Will any type of burger due or do you have one in mind sweetie?" Alya licks her lips as she says "A Big Mac would be perfect sweetie" then kisses his cheek, Nino nods and smiles happily "I'll be back in a jiffy babe I love you" he said leaning in and kissing her passionately "I love you too baby" Alya said as they broke the kiss and Nino walked out of the room.

Adrien smiles as he asks "We're still having your wedding in our backyard right?" Alya turns to him and smiles as she replies "Yup your backyard is so beautiful and I can't think of a better place for a wedding" Marinette smiles and nods as she grabs Adrien's arm then says "Adrien and I are gonna have our future wedding out there too!" Adrien blushes and nods as he says "Like you said Alya it is the best place for a wedding..." Alya raises her eyebrows then giggles as she says "Oh that's right I forgot you proposed to Marinette last week...".

With a naughty smile on her face Antoinette says "Hey Alya I need to discuss something important with you..." while holding Renee in her arms from behind Alya looks at her curiously her eyebrow twitches at the look on Antoinette's face as she replies "What's that sweetie?" Antoinette lets out a naughty giggle as she says " Your Bachelorette party!" Alya gives her an I knew it look as she replies "No Gigalows Toni!" making everyone laugh hysterically except Renee who looks puzzled as she tilts her head back to look up at Antoinette "What's a Gigalow Big Sis?" she asked curiously.

Antoinette wipes her laughter tears away and says " Sweetie a Gigalow is a guy who accepts money for sex basically a male hooker and I wouldn't do that I really don't want you mixed up in that kinda thing" Renee pulls a disgusted face as she says "Eww that's gross call me old fashioned but I believe you should only have sex with the one you love..".

Antoinette nods as she kisses Renee on the top of the head then says "Well said sweetie feel like I've heard it somewhere else though..." Renee giggles as she replies "You should Big Sis you're the one that told me that a few years ago!" Antoinette laughs as she kisses her on the cheek just as Nino walks back in holding bags of McDonalds and drinks.

Alya runs towards him "Finally!" she moaned in relief as she dug through the bags and pulled out her Big Mac then took a huge bite "God yes so good!" she said in total bliss then kissed Nino as she quickly added "Thank you sweetie.." Nino nods as he says "Your welcome babe" then turns to the others and says "I got everybody some food now lets see..." he then starts handing out the food "Thanks Nino!" they each say as he hands them there food.

Meanwhile over at the abandoned mansion across town Snake Eye rubs the top of his snake staff while standing in front of the fireplace which crackles as he says "How lovely a wedding...It makessss me sssssick!" then twirls the staff around in his fingers a few times before pointing it at the ground in front of him causing a massive explosion as dust fills the room a figure can be seen kneeling in the dust.

Snake Eye leers at the figure and says "Go and bring me Cat Noir and Ladybugs Miraculoussss!, If I were you I'd wait for thissss wedding to happen then attack!" without saying anything the figure nods and teleports away as Snake Eye cackles in delight "Ssssoon very ssssoon..." he said turning to face the portrait hanging above the fireplace he puts his hand on the painting as he continues to say "I'll have you in my arms again my love I promise..." then sighs in annoyance.

Chapter 25 End.


	26. Chapter 26 Alya And Ninos Wedding Part 2

Chapter 26: Alya And Nino's Wedding Part 2!

A few days have passed and its the day of the wedding all the guests arrive while Marinette, Antoinette and Renee all help Alya get ready upstairs they're all wearing light blue matching floor length dresses "Girl you look so beautiful!" Antoinette said as Alya holds up her breasts while checking herself out in the mirror her dress is floor length and strapless it shows off her cleavage perfectly "This dress is so perfect!" Alya said with a happy sigh.

Renee smiles happily as she says "I'm so jealous Alya I want to get married in a beautiful dress like that someday too!" Antoinette gives Renee a funny look "That's impossible sweetie you don't have the chest for it!" she said giggling as Renee puffs her cheeks out angrily and replies "Very funny Big Sis!" making Marinette giggle loudly "You guys are too much!" she said adjusting Alya's dress in certain areas.

Alya smiles as she looks into the mirror and looks at herself holding up a bouquet of flowers "Is everything ready yet?" she asked glancing over at Marinette "I believe so..." Marinette replied as she side hugged Alya "I'm so happy for you the big day is finally here!" she added making Alya giggle happily as she replies "I know I'm so excited In just a few moments I'm gonna finally be Mrs. Alya Lahiffe!" then rests her head on Marinette's shoulder.

A knock on the door is suddenly heard as they all turn to face the door "Come on in!" Alya said as the door opened to reveal Gabriel and Emilie standing there smiling hes wearing a black suit with a red tie and shes wearing a red floor length strapless dress with a red rose in her hair and ruby red lipstick applied perfectly to her lips "We just wanted to let you know everything's ready and we're good to go!" Emilie said smiling kindly as she holds Gabriel's arm.

Alya nods as she replies "Thank you so much and thanks again for letting us use your house for the wedding ceremony Mr. and Mrs. Agreste!" they both nod as Gabriel says "You're very welcome my dear I consider it an honor really..." Alya nods and smiles as she watches them walk off together.

Meanwhile over at the altar Nino who's wearing a black suit and tie fixes his tie nervously as he looks at Adrien "Man I'm so nervous right now!" Adrien smiles as he says "What's the matter Nino got cold nuts?" then laughs as Nino shakes his head and gives him a funny look as he replies "Oh very funny dude..." then snickers a bit but clams up when he hears here comes the bride playing and looks towards the house.

Nino reacts with shock and mutters "Wow!" when he sees Alya walking down the aisle but before she makes it to the altar a loud explosion is heard and everyone screams loudly as Adrien yells "What the fuck was that!?" as Nathalie runs outside in a panic "There's a monster coming towards the mansion!" she gasped in fear making everyone run around in a panic as Alya clenched her fists in anger "That son of a bitch..." she muttered softly as she shook with anger then ran into the mansion Adrien, Marinette, Renee and Toni right behind her they transform as they run.

Rena Rouge growls in anger as they run out of the front door "That mother fucker is gonna pay for wrecking my wedding!" she said clenching her fists again "Yeah that's totally not cool!" Tigress said as they came across a golden armor clad man with a black horses head with red eyes and smoke flowing out of his nostrils just outside the front gate destroying vehicles.

They all react with shock upon seeing him "It can't be! Snake Eye was defeated and Tokka was sealed how can a youma possibly be here unless..." Venus said wonderingly as Ladybug chimes in "I have a bad feeling about this..." then shook her head as Cat Noir lunged toward the youma and swung his staff at him only for it to get caught and for him to be sent flying but he lands on his feet.

Cat Noir grumbles "He's good..." as the youma lets off a loud neighing sound as more smoke flys out of his nose "You think you can stop the mighty Horse's Head!?" he asked in a mock tone then continues to say "Once I kill you all I'll take Cat Noir and Ladybugs Miraculous's for Lord Snake Eye!" then laughs darkly.

Chapter 26 End.

.


	27. Chapter 27 Alya And Ninos Wedding Part 3

Chapter 27: Alya And Nino's Wedding Part 3!

Cat Noir snickers as he points his staff at Horse's Head as he says "You mighty? I think not..." then turns to Rena Rouge and Ladybug as he continues "You two stay back and let us deal with him trust me it will be fine.." both Ladybug and Rena Rouge give him an annoyed look but before they could reply a woman with black and purple hair dressed up in a beige suit but the feet and legs are black complete with Lioness ears, black mask and lion claws for hands lands next to them and smiles kindly.

The woman winks at Cat Noir before turning to Rena Rouge and Ladybug "Don't worry guys I'll help too!" then gives a thumbs up before turning to look at Horse's Head who begins to get more irritated as he says "Doesn't matter how many of you there are you'll still die by my hands!" then runs towards them but they all jump out of the way as Venus sends vines at him and they wrap around him.

Horse's Head looks at the vines with an amused look on his face "You really think these little vines will hold me?" he said with a dark chuckle as he starts trying to break free "EVERYONE ATTACK NOW BEFORE HE BREAKS FREE!" Venus yelled as she struggles hard to hold him.

Cat Noir holds up his hand "CATACLYSM!" he yelled as he ran towards Horse's Head while Lioness holds up her hands as she yells "LIONESS BALL!" and a huge green energy ball forms in her hands which she fires at Horse's Head while Tigress runs at him and yells "TIGER CLAW!" as she swings her claws at him.

As all three attacks hit him Horse's Head lets out of a loud scream of pain as he explodes into dust "Wow... that was too easy!" Cat Noir said shaking his head Rena Rouge shakes her head "I'm glad now we can resume the wedding in peace..." she said as everyone nods in agreement then de-transforms after seeing the coast was clear.

Marinette looks at Alya "Come on sweetie lets get you married..." then grabs her hand and leads her back to the mansion as the others follow right behind them meanwhile back at the abandoned mansion Snake Eye lets out a angry yell "Damn you bratsssss! I ssssswear I will have those Miraculous's one way or another!" then turns around and smashes a vase sitting on the fireplace ledge with his snake staff while growling in anger.

Back at Agreste Mansion Alya is now up at the alter standing next to Nino while everyone else is in their spots except Renee who's being held in Daniel's arms, the priest a balding man with white hair and blue eyes says "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this most joyous occasion to witness the union of these two in holy matrimony and now if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed may they speak now or forever hold there peace...".

After a few moments the priest continued "Do you Nino Lahiffe take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or for worse til death do you part?" Nino nods as he replies "I do now and forever more.." Alya smiles and blushes softly as Nino takes the ring from Adrien and slides it on her finger.

The priest smiles as he continues "And do you Alya Cesaire take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or for worse til death do you part?" Alya smiles lovingly at Nino as she says "I do forever and ever..." then takes the ring from Marinette and slides it on his finger.

Smiling the priest says "Then by the powers vested in me by the holy church I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Nino puts his hands on her cheeks "I love you so much.." he said as he moves in and kisses her passionately while everyone cheers as the priest says "Ladies and Gentleman I give you the new Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe!" which garners more cheers from onlookers as they make their way down the aisle together while everyone tosses rice at them.

Renee wipes her tears away as she watches them leave from Daniel's arms and says "Alya's so lucky...I wish it was me getting married" Daniel smiles at her as he replies "I wouldn't dismiss it my love..." then kisses her softly while Nino and Alya make there way out to a waiting white stretch limousine "Can you believe Mr. Agreste got us this beautiful Limo?" Nino said looking at it in amazement.

Alya shakes her head as she replies "No actually I cannot but I can't thank him enough for it..." just as Gabriel walks up to them followed by everyone else "No need for thanks kids oh I also took the liberty of booking you a room at the grandest hotel in Paris..." Gabriel said reaching into his pocket and pulled out two passes which he handed to Nino who looked at them in amazement as he says "Oh my god this is a hotel only rich people can afford!".

Unable to control herself Alya hugged Gabriel hard "Thank you so much Mr. Agreste!" she said as tears of joy leaked out of her eyes Gabriel smiled as he returned the hug "Everyone deserves a magical honeymoon my dear... oh and I've instructed the hotel to give you room service on me so go nuts!" it was now Nino's turn to gasp and push out a few tears as he says "How can we ever repay you Mr. Agreste?" as he quickly wipes his tears away.

Gabriel shakes his head as he replies "You can repay me by having the best honeymoon ever!" Nino snickers as Antoinette hugs Alya and says "I'm so happy for you sweetie!" returning the hug Alya replies "Thank you Toni and don't worry I'll give you, Marinette and Rene all the juicy details when we get back.." then giggles as she gets into the limousine "Yeah you'd better!" Antoinette said laughing.

Chapter 27 End.


	28. Chapter 28 Alya's Surprising News!

Chapter 28: Alya's Surprising News!

After arriving at the hotel and reaching their room Alya sighs happily as she sits on the bed having removed her dress and is wearing just her black bra and thong panties "This is such a beautiful hotel..." she said while looking around in amazement "I agree babe it really is..." Nino said nodding in agreement as he sat down next to her in his boxers having removed his Tuxedo a few moments prior and kissed her cheek making her moan as she says "Hey sweetie...I need to tell you something" then looks into his eyes.

Nino smiles happily as he says "Everything okay sweetie?" Alya nods and smiles as she replies "I went to the doctors the other day for a check up and something surprising happened..." Nino kisses her neck as he says "What happened sweetie? nothing bad I hope..." Alya moans softly and shakes her head as she replies "Babe...we're having twins!" Nino gives her a funny surprised look which makes her giggle.

Nino's surprised look turns into one of pure delight as he hugs her softly "I can't believe this! twins! I'm so happy!" he said kissing her making her moan as she returns the kiss turning it more passionate as she rubs his body up and down making him moan softly as a massive buldge appears in his boxers "Mmm thats my man..." Alya said running her hand down into his boxers and grabs his cock then rubs it softly making Nino moan even louder.

Alya rubs the tip of his cock with her index finger while she continues to jerk him off making his moans almost turn to screams as he says "Oh god I love you so much!" Alya just winks at him as she says "I love you too baby!" then pulls his boxers down then kneels down and licks his cock all over then starts sucking on it hard "Oh god!" Nino moan loudly as he grabbed her head.

Alya moves her panties to the side and fingers her pussy as she continues sucking on his cock hard then moans even louder when she suddenly starts deep throating him hard and fast making Nino scream loudly "God Alya your mouth feels so good you're gonna make me cum so hard!" he said tightening his grip on her head.

Alya giggled happily as she kept on sucking him hard until he lets of a loud scream as Nino cums hard in her mouth "FUUCK!" he yelled as she swallowed all his cum and licked her lips "Mmm you taste so good..." Nino smiled down at her as he replies "You're so amazing..." Alya giggled then noticed his cock was still hard so she stood up and sat on his lap then slid his cock inside her pussy and started riding him hard.

Nino moaned loudly as he grabbed her ass and started sucking her tits making her moan loudly as she kept riding him harder and faster "Oh god Nino your cock feels so good inside me!" Alya moaned loudly as Nino suddenly starts bouncing her on his lap while he sucks her tits hard then reacts with shock when he gets a sudden splash of milk in his mouth.

Nino says nothing as he keeps sucking her tits hard and bouncing her on his lap hard "Nino I'm gonna cuuum!" Alya said suddenly as she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly "Me too baby!" Nino replied moaning loudly and after a few more moments both of them cum hard at the same time, Nino kisses Alya on the cheek and neck as he says "I love you so much!" then rubs her back softly as he holds her.

Alya sighs in total bliss as she replies "I love you too baby..." then lays in his arms with a hand on his chest as Nino smiles happily "Speaking of babies... ours are gonna be the luckiest ones alive getting to suck on your perfect tits and drinking your delicious milk..." he said as Alya gave him a funny look as she replied "Wait...how do you know my milk tastes good? I'm not lactating yet.." while scratching her head.

Nino snickers as he replies "Actually you are a little bit when I was sucking your tits earlier I got some milk in my mouth" making Alya react with shock then giggle softly "So you think my milk will be good enough for the babies?" she asked as she returned her head to his chest Nino nods as he replies "Oh absolutely! they'll love it I guarantee it!" then kisses her on the forehead as he adds "I still can't believe we're having twins! its so exciting!" with a smile.

Alya rubs her face into his head as she replies "Me either my love..." then falls asleep in his arms.

Chapter 28 End.


	29. Chapter 29 Renee's Anxiety And A Youma!

Chapter 29: MAYHEM's Leader Revealed!

Luffy scratches his head "So what is Forsaken Island? I've never heard of it..." he asked looking at Nami with a blank expression on his face Nami sighs loudly "It used to be a paradise...Until a massive war broke out over the ownership of the Island the war was so vicious it turned the once beautiful Island into a place devoid of any beauty and instead replaced it with the bodies of the deceased which according to rumors still litter the Island to this day, It was also said that the ghosts of the deceased haunt the Island and anyone who's been unfortunate to go there have never been seen again..." she explained as her eye twitched again.

Luffy gives a nervous look "So who won the war? if there even was one..." he asked as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, Nami shakes her head as she explains "No one really knows but it's speculated no one won and that everyone who fought in the war died and that there ghosts still fight as if the battle never ended..." then rubs her forehead softly as Zoro holds up his black sword "I say we go...MAYHEM is a threat and they must be stopped!" he said smiling nervously.

Ghanti puts her hand on his arm "I agree and as long as I have you guys by my side I have nothing to fear..." she said tiptoeing and kissing his cheek softly, Luffy nods as he looks at Nami and asks "How far are we from Forsaken Island anyway Nami?" Nami shrugs but before she can answer Rin cuts in and says "Not far Uncle Luffy its about 2 hours north from here..." then giggles softly.

They all nod at her "Let's finish this once and for all.." Lucius said as Rin flew up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind then she looked over his left shoulder "I'm with you Daddy!" she said smiling happily as he reached up and rubbed her head "We're a team Sweet Pea I'd be a fool to go into battle without you..." he replied making her giggle.

Two hours later they arrive on an island that's pitch black in color and covered in war like trenches a few cannons can be seen scattered about and in the distance a huge skyscraper building that looks like it stretches to the heavens can be seen "So this is Forsaken Island huh?" Luffy asked looking around "Yeah this place is horrible..." Anne said staring right at a cannon "Glad I left Lucinda with Chopper" she added while rubbing the cannon softly.

Meanwhile up at the building the man in the chair calmly sips his wine as he watches his monitors "So the prey has arrived very well... my dear Kagura what say we make their visit a pleasant one?" he said chuckling in a low amused tone while Kagura who's sitting on his lap nods in agreement "Yes lets..." she said tapping wine glasses with him and taking a sip with a dark smirk on her face.

Back outside the Straw Hats are looking around as they walk towards the building "Wow this place is awful... I'm glad the ghosts part seems to be false" Nami said grabbing Luffy's arm tightly as they all stop just in front of the large tower and look up "Good lord how tall is this building?" Anne said whistling loudly then they all jumped back as the door suddenly swung open "Guess they were expecting us... well lets not keep them waiting" Sanji said chortling as they all walk through the doors.

They walk into the room which is mostly empty apart from a desk, a flight of stairs and an elevator "Elevator or stairs guys?" Luffy asked looking at them Rin smiles from Lucius's shoulder as she says "My powers tell me the elevator is not rigged in anyway so I say elevator Uncle Luffy..." they all nod as Violet says "Yeah and besides we don't know just how tall this place is there is no way I'm huffing it up tons of stairs!" then she meowed defiantly while pushing the button.

A few minutes later the elevator swung open and they all piled in then Luffy reacted with shock when he looked at the panel and saw the highest floor was 60 which he pushed and the doors swung closed "60 floors good lord..." he mumbled as the elevator started going up "You know this is too easy... I expected resistance of some kind" Lucius said putting a hand on his chin.

Luffy chuckles "I gotta agree with you there..." he said but Rin suddenly cuts in and says "Keep your guards up guys I sense three people at the top waiting for us..." they all nod at her and ready their weapons as the elevator lurches to a stop and the doors start opening up to reveal a room that's totally pitch black as they step off the elevator the room suddenly lights up to reveal a throne like room with a red carpet on the ground and monitors hanging from the ceiling just above a large throne chair.

They hear a dark chuckle and look up then react with shock when they see a man who is massive sitting in the throne like chair looking at them while Kagura stands next to the chair the man resembles Crocodile except he has no facial scars and both of his arms, hes also quite muscular he's wearing a white and black spotted fur coat that's open showing off his abs, black pants and boots, hes also wearing several rings on his right hand "Welcome..." he said in an icy tone.

Luffy growls as he runs towards the man "CROCODILE!" he yelled throwing a punch at him neither the man nor Kagura moves instead the man allows Luffy to hit him in the face "That tickles..." he said swatting Luffy across the face with what seemingly looks like an weak slap but it still sends Luffy flying into the wall to the left of them and he slides down the wall as blood gushes down his nose while a small indent can be seen on Luffy's cheek from where the slap hit him.

The man stands up revealing himself to be at least 7 feet tall he looks over at Luffy who groans "What the fuck? you barely hit me! who the hell are you?" Luffy demanded as he fixed his cheek the man sneers at Luffy "How dare you call me by my idiot younger brothers name! I am Lord Alligator!" he replied as Kagura grabbed his arm and chuckled darkly "Ooh I think you hurt him baby..." she said in mock baby tone.

Luffy growls as he stands back up "I don't care who you are I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said diving towards Alligator again this time punching him in the chest and once again Alligator doesn't flinch or move he just sneers at Luffy who screams in pain and pulls back his hand which is now bleeding from the knuckles "You idiot ever heard the saying you can't hurt steel!" he said laughing hysterically as everyone watches in disbelief.

Chapter 29 End.


	30. Chapter 30 Sister's Night!

Chapter 30: Sister's Night!

After finding a safe spot and transforming back to normal Renee and Antoinette make it back home and run into Nathalie as she walks down the stairs "Hello girls.." she said nodding at them as she walks by them down the stairs "Hi Miss Nathalie!" Renee said smiling but Nathalie kept walking without looking back.

The girls shrug as they walk up to their room and Renee sits on the bed "So umm Big Sis... how are you gonna help me with my anxiety?" she asked watching Antoinette undress herself "With a real hands on approach sweetie..." she replied undoing her bra and taking it off with a smile making her D cups bounce gently.

Renee's mouth forms a perfect O as she gazes at Antoinette's breasts "Wow Big Sis I keep forgetting how beautiful your breasts are..." she said as she continued to gaze at Antoinette's breasts which bounce again as she removes her panties and tosses them aside and replies "Thank you sweetie I am rather proud of my girls..." with a giggle as she takes a seat on the bed next to her.

Renee smiles at her as she side hugs her "So umm what first?" she said looking up at her, Antoinette kisses her softly as she replies "Well I was hoping for a nice bath first I'm all sweaty from the battle..." Renee smiles cutely as she says "Ooh can I join you Big Sis?" while bouncing on the bed excitedly making Antoinette giggle as she replies "Of course sweetie I don't mind besides its sisters night remember?" then kisses her on the head.

Renee jumps off the bed excitedly and rips off all her clothes "Yay! I just love baths!" she said running towards the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way making Antoinette laugh as she stands up and walks into the bathroom "She really is the cutest damn girl in the world..." she thought while watching Renee add bubbles to the bath and smiling happily.

After the tub is finished filling up Antoinette gets in the tub followed by Renee who sits in between Antoinette's legs and rests her back on her with her head in between her breasts "I remember we used to bathe together all the time Big Sis..." Renee said moaning softly as she closes her eyes, Antoinette wraps her arms around Renee and holds her close "Yeah we showered together too it was so much fun!" she said giggling.

Renee opens up her eyes as she looks up at Antoinette "Hey Big Sis can I umm call you Mom instead of Big Sis from now on... I know it sounds weird but you were always Mom to me" she asked blushing softly as Antoinette suddenly held her tighter and kissed her head "I'd love that sweetie..." she said as she smiled happily.

Antoinette runs her hand through Renee's hair "I love you Mom..." Renee suddenly said with a soft moan making Antoinette tear up a bit as she replies "I love you too my little one..." then kissed her softly as Renee snuggled into her "Mmm I hope I can get over my fear with your help Mom..." Renee muttered softly as she closes her eyes again.

Antoinette runs her hand through Renee's hair again as she thinks "You will sweetie I promise..." then a few minutes later she hits the drain with her foot and starts draining the water from the tub "Okay sweetie time to get out before we turn into prunes..." Antoinette said with a giggle.

Renee looks up at her and smiles "Okay Mom..." she replied with a nod as she stands up and gets out of the tub grabbing a towel and drying herself off then wraps it around her body as Antoinette does the same thing "I'll meet you in the bedroom in a moment sweetie I just need to rinse out the tub..." Antoinette said kissing her on the cheek "Okay Mom!" Renee said with a giggle as she ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

After rinsing out the tub Antoinette returns to the bedroom and sees Renee lying on the bed naked and giggles loudly as she says "You always were a nudist at heart sweetie..." then walks over to the bed and removes her towel as she gets on it and lays next to her "If I had it my way I wouldn't ever wear clothes at home except during winter!" Renee replied giggling as she turned her head to look at Antoinette.

Antoinette laughs as she says "You're too much sweetie... so are you ready for your first and most likely only session?" while rubbing Renee's body gently Renee moans softly as she replies "Yes I am Mom..." then smiles at her as Antoinette says "Sweetie if you ever feel nervous or anxious... just suck on my tits that should help keep you calm" then kisses Renee softly who nods at her.

Antoinette runs her hand down Renee's body and as she gets closer to her pussy Renee gives a very scared look and starts sucking on Antoinette's tit then moans softly when she feels Antoinette gently rubbing her clean shaven pussy "If you want me to stop just let me know okay?" Antoinette said softly as she kept rubbing her pussy softly Renee nods as she keeps sucking on Antoinette's tit.

Renee suddenly moans loudly when she feels Toni suddenly stick a finger in her pussy and sucks on the tit harder as Antoinette fingers her pussy softly "You're doing perfectly sweetie I'm proud of you..." Antoinette whispered softly as she kisses her on the forehead making Renee smile happily as she stops sucking and says "That feels so good Mom... please don't stop" then starts sucking Antoinette's tit again.

Antoinette smiles as she slides a second finger into Renee's now wet pussy making her moan even louder as she curls her toes "That's my girl..." Antoinette said proudly as she starts fingering her a little harder making her gasp loudly as she sucks on Antoinette's tit as hard as she can now while squirting a bit on Antoinette's fingers.

Antoinette moans softly as she continues fingering Renee who lets the tit go "I'm gonna cum Mom!" she yelled as she arched her back suddenly "Go ahead sweetie let it all out..." Antoinette said fingering Renee harder who screams loudly as she suddenly cums hard then lays flat on the bed.

As Renee turns to look at Antoinette she kisses her softly "How was it sweetie?" Antoinette asked kindly as she gently rubs Renee's body "It was great I think I'm ready for Daniel now Mom..." she replied laying on her and hugging her softly "Thank you Mom... for everything" she quickly added as Antoinette hugged her close "You're welcome my little one... now how about choosing the first movie tonight?" she asked as she kissed her cheek.

Renee giggled as she got off the bed and ran for their DVD/Blu-Ray collection which is in their closet then poured through it eventually pulling out a comedy called Rush Hour which they have on Blu-Ray and put it in the player then jumped back on the bed and laid back first on Antoinette then rested her head between her tits "So what did you choose?" Antoinette asked as she wrapped her arms around Renee.

Renee grabbed the remote and flipped it on "I chose Rush Hour, Mom" she said smiling happily "Excellent choice sweetie that's a classic!" Antoinette replied pulling the sheets over them just as a knock on the door is heard the girls look at the door surprised as Antoinette says "Come on in!" and Adrien walks in the room then reacts with surprise when he sees them naked in bed together.

Adrien coughs as he says "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you guys just got home and wanted check on you as I heard you battled a youma today..." the girls react with shock as Renee says "How did you find that out Adrien?" Adrien chuckles softly as he replies "It was on the news sweetie I felt bad that I couldn't make the battle but Marinette needed me..." then smiles happily.

Antoinette giggles as she says "It's okay sweetie the little one and I took care of it..." then pats the bed as she adds "Want to join us? we're about to watch Rush Hour..." Adrien nods as he replies "I'd love to... I'm guessing clothes are optional?" then laughs hysterically as he sits on the bed next to them "I wouldn't complain if you went naked babe..." Antoinette said laughing as Renee quickly added "Me either Mom..." then giggled loudly at the funny look on Adrien's face.

Adrien looks at Antoinette "Since when did she start calling you mom Toni?" he asked scratching his head in confusion "Since our bath earlier..." Antoinette replied with a giggle as Renee added "Yeah I figured it was only right since Mom did raise me as her own..." then snuggled into Antoinette as she turned on the movie "Fair enough..." Adrien said moving over laying next to them.

Chapter 30 End.


	31. Chapter 31 Renee's First Time!

Chapter 31: Renee's First Time!

The next day after school as Renee, Antoinette and Adrien walked into the mansion Renee started undressing as she started running for the bedroom "At least wait until your in the bedroom before you undress sweetie..." Antoinette giggled while Adrien laughed and added "Yeah I'm not sure my Mom or Dad would appreciate seeing you walk around naked..." then continued to chortle as Renee turned to look at them but before she could reply an amused voice said "I dunno I think that would be kinda cute..." they all turn to look and see Emilie standing there holding Nina who's hair is in pigtails and wearing a pink onesie in her arms.

Renee blushes scarlet "A-Auntie Emilie..." she stammered her hand still on her soft pink shirt and her white skirt half off revealing a part of her pink panties "Don't be embarrassed sweetie there's nothing wrong with walking around naked hell Adrien used to do it all the time when he was a kid..." Emilie said making everyone laugh hysterically "MOM!" Adrien said blushing scarlett and looking embarrassed.

They all continue to laugh as Emilie looks at Adrien "What? it's true..." she said with a giggle as Adrien replies "I don't care if its true or not Mom!" then sighs as he quickly adds "I'm going to my room I need to call Marinette..." then walks off his face still burning red from embarrassment "Nice one Auntie..." Antoinette said as she continues to giggle while walking up to her "Hey cutie!" she added kissing Nina on the cheek making her giggle and clap her hands happily "Kissy kissy!" she said through giggles.

The girls all look at her in surprise as Emilie says "Aww she said her first words!" then kisses Nina a few times on the cheeks making her giggle and clap her hands more, Renee giggles as she tiptoes and kisses Nina too "Love to stay and chat but I need to get ready for Daniel... Mom can you help me select a nice outfit?" she asked looking at Antoinette who nods as she replies "Of course sweetie..." then nods at Emilie as she walks with Renee to their room where Renee removes all her clothes except her underwear and undershirt then walks to the closet.

Renee sighs as she pours through her clothes "What do you think I should wear Mom?" she asked looking at a light pink dress "Not that one..." Antoinette said with a giggle as she grabbed Renee's tight blue jean shorts "I think these will do nicely..." she said as Renee looked at them and asked "Why those Mom?" Antoinette giggled as she playfully grabbed Renee's ass and replied "These always make your cute little ass stand out that's why..." making Renee jump a bit in shock and giggle softly.

"Mom honestly!" Renee said as she continued to giggle while she took the shorts from her and put them on "I think you should wear the shirt you had on before I think it would look good with those shorts" Antoinette explained holding the shirt against her, Renee looks down at the shirt for a few moments before finally saying "I agree it looks great Mom.." then takes the shirt and puts it on.

Renee sighs as she walks over to the mirror and checks herself out "Dang I look hot!" she muttered while Antoinette walked up behind her and hugged her "No you look cute like you always do sweetie.." she said kissing her cheek making Renee giggle while she looks up at Antoinette "Thanks Mom..." she said as Antoinette hugged her tighter and kissed her head.

Antoinette smiles at Renee and says "Sweetie before you go to Daniel's room I think you should know Adrien and I were chatting at school today and we think since tomorrow's saturday we should go take a look at that old abandoned mansion across town..." Renee looks at Antoinette seriously as she asks "So you guys think the new Snake Eye could be hiding there huh?" Antoinette nods as she replies "Yes we do and we think its time we ended this once and for all!".

Renee nods in agreement as she says "So do I Mom... but Alya and Nino are still away on their honeymoon it will just be you, me and Adrien" Antoinette smirks as she replies "I guess you forgot about Juleka and Linxx huh?" Renee raises her eyebrows "Actually I did..." then giggles softly as she quickly adds "I gotta go don't want to keep Daniel waiting too long..." Antoinette giggles as she slaps Renee's ass softly "Go get em tiger!" she said making Renee giggle as she runs out of the room.

Meanwhile Daniel is laying on his bed watching TV when he hears a knock on his door "Come on in!" he said then reacted with awe and blushed hard when Renee walked in "You look amazing!" he spluttered while he continued to look at her Renee giggled softly as she jumped on his bed then on to him and rubbed her face into his chest "I think I'm ready for sex now babe..." she said as Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

Daniel kissed her softly and said "Are you sure about that sweetie?" Renee moaned softly and nodded her head as she replied "Yeah my Mom helped me out with my anxiety last night..." then rested her head on Daniel's chest while he raises his eyebrows "Mom?" he asked a look of confusion on his face "Oh yeah sorry I call my Big Sis, Mom now..." Renee replied with a giggle.

Daniel snickered as he leaned down to kiss her passionately while he lays her on the bed "I love you Renee.." he said as he rubs her body for a bit before moving his hand down towards her crotch Renee gives a slightly nervous look as she watches but doesn't stop him and moans softly when she feels Daniel rubbing her pussy through her shorts and spreads her legs a bit further apart "Mmm Daniel.." she moaned softly as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Daniel unbutton her shorts and pulled them off then continued to rub her pussy through her panties while he kissed her neck making Renee moan even louder as she wet her panties "Oh god Daniel your hands are magic!" she moaned loudly then watched as he pulled off her panties then took his own clothes off and tosses them off the bed.

Renee pulled off her shirt and undershirt then got on Daniel's lap and kissed him hard and passionately for a few minutes before moving back a bit and taking his big cock in her hands and sucking on it hard making him moan loudly "Oh god sweetie where did you learn that!? it feels so damn good!" he gasped as Renee winks up at him and stops sucking his cock then jerks him off as she replies "Mom's porno movies..." then giggles loudly as she sucks on his cock more.

Daniel moans loudly and watches as Renee stops sucking him off then stands up and holds his cock on her pussy then she starts sliding it inside herself gasping with each inch that enters her until she lets out a loud squeak of pain as her cherry pops "Are you alright Renee?" Daniel asked concern written all over his face Renee nods and bites her lip "Yeah I'll be fine sweetie..." Renee moaned as she started riding him softly and they both moan loudly in unison.

Renee throws her head back and screams loudly as she starts riding him harder "Oh god I love you so much!" she screamed as Daniel moaned loudly and grabbed her ass "Oh god Renee I'm gonna cum!" he moaned loudly as she continued to ride him hard "Cum for me baby!" she gasped loudly as she felt his cock go deep inside her "FUUCK!" Daniel screamed as he suddenly came hard inside her.

With one last soft scream Renee collapsed on Daniel and started panting hard a broad smile appears on her face "I'm now officially a woman..." she said as Daniel moved her closer to his head and kissed her "And I'm now a man... I love you so much!" he said with a pant as Renee returned the kiss and replied "I love you too snuggle bear..." then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Chapter 31 End.


	32. Chapter 32 Snake Eye's True Identity!

Chapter 32: Snake Eye's True Identity Revealed!

The next morning after eating breakfast Adrien, Antoinette and Renee meet up with Juleka just outside an old run down beat up looking mansion that looks like it should be condemned and torn down its surrounded by very tall grass that looks like it hasn't been mowed in a very long time "Should we transform?" Antoinette asked as she gazed at the old mansion.

Adrien nods and replies "Definitely I think it would be wise..." Renee and Juleka nod in agreement and they all transform "Let's do this girls..." Cat Noir said as they all crept through the broken gate and slowly walked towards the mansion "Lets all take a window and peek inside..." Venus whispered as they crept closer to the mansion.

They all nod at her and crouch as they each walk to a window and peek inside they see nothing for a moment then Venus lets out of a gasp of shock when she sees the picture above the fireplace which is crackling softly "What's wrong Venus?" Tigress said looking over at her Venus shakes her head "It's nothing Tigress I'm fine..." she said smiling at her but thought to herself "Why does he have her picture!?" while turning to look into the mansion again.

They all gasp when they see Snake Eye suddenly walk into view and put his hand on the picture as he looks up at it they watch as he appears to be talking to it "Lets go guys I think we've seen enough!" Venus said standing up straight and walking towards the door the others follow then watch as Venus kicks the door in "SNAKE EYE!" she bellowed loudly.

Snake Eye doesn't turn around instead he just rubs his snake staff and chuckles softly as he keeps eye contact with the picture "Welcome to my home..." he said with a soft hiss Venus suddenly points at the picture "Who the hell are you and why do you have her picture!?" she demanded angrily Tigress looked at Venus with her eyebrows raised "Why does that picture bother you so much Mom..." she thought wonderingly.

Hissing softly Snake Eye says "Tokka sssslither off!" and de-transforms in front of them his back still towards them revealing a man with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie he chuckles again as he finally turns to face them revealing green eyes and the face of man who was once handsome but is now gaunt with sunken in cheeks he leers at them "Is it wrong to have a picture of ones late wife in their house?" he asked chuckling darkly.

Venus, Tigress and Cat Noir all step back in shock as they look at the man "It cannot be!" Venus spluttered as she continued to look at the man "Uncle Thomas..." Cat Noir thought as he continued to look at the man while Tigress mutters "Wait if that's Thomas Agreste does that mean the woman in the picture is..." shes cut off by Venus who replies "Yes the woman in the picture is Diana Agreste!" with a sad nod.

Tigress tears up as Thomas leers at them again "And now that you know my true identity I must kill you all TOKKA SLITHER ON!" he said transforming back into Snake Eye and tapped his staff on the floor, Lioness points at Snake Eye "I don't care who you are but you're through Snake Eye!" she said holding her hands above her head as a huge ball of green energy forms in her hands "LIONESS BALL!" she shouted throwing the ball at him.

Snake Eye holds up his staff like a baseball bat "Battersssss up!" he said swinging his staff and hitting the ball back at Lioness who reacts with shock and puts her hands out to catch the ball which pushes her backwards into the wall she grunts as she finally manages to throw the ball out of harms way where it disappears then falls to a knee gasping for air.

Tigress looks back at her worried "Are you okay Lioness?" she asked Lioness looked up at her and nodded "I'll be fine just kick his ass!" she moaned and watched as they all ran at Snake Eye "TIGER CLAW!" Tigress yelled as she swiped her claws at Snake Eye who nimbly dodges her attacks then grunts in pain as a green vine lashes him on the back.

He grunts loudly again as the same vine lashes him hard again "CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted as he aimed his hand towards Snake Eye who shouts "ENOUGH!" and slams his snake staff on the ground hard sending a shock wave across the ground which sends them all flying back first into opposite walls "Do you bratsssss know who your dealing with!?" he spat angrily as he held his staff up high.

Cat Noir reacts with shock "I think he's gonna summon another youma we have to stop him!" he groaned loudly as he stood back up holding his right shoulder the girls all stood up sucking wind and nodded "This may be our chance to end this!" Lioness moaned as she once again holds her hands above her head, seeing them readying their attacks Snake Eye sneers "You foolssss think you can sssstop me!?" he said as he starts swinging his staff downwards.

Cat Noir runs at him "I won't let you summon a youma! CATACLYSM!" he yelled as he aimed his claw at Snake Eye who holds his staff sideways only for it to explode when Cat Noir's claw hits it "DAMN YOU TO HELL CAT NOIR!" Snake Eye yelled angrily "LIONESS NOW!" Cat Noir shouted as he moved out of the way "NOOO!" Snake Eye shouted as he sees a green ball flying towards him unable to react in time the ball hits him clean in the stomach sending him into the wall next to the fireplace.

Snake Eye's unconscious body slumps down the wall into a sitting position a hole remains where his body slammed into it and he de-transforms "It's over..." Cat Noir muttered as they all walked over to him just as Tokka suddenly appears in mid-air "Oh god please save me from this lunatic! I'd rather be back in that infernal box then with this bastard!" he said looking at Cat Noir who nods and replies "Don't worry he's through!" then bends over and takes the pin off Thomas's shirt.

Venus and Tigress kneel down looking at Thomas "Daddy..." Tigress muttered suddenly as she put her hand on his cheek making Lioness react with shock as she says "Wait this man is your guys father!?" Venus and Tigress both nod sadly "Yes he is... but we thought he was in jail" Venus explained as Lioness continued to look on in shock.

They all suddenly de-transform having used up all their powers in the fight "Heh guess we kinda over did it a little huh?" Renee giggled then suddenly stopped when she heard Thomas groan as he started to wake up "Ooh he's waking up..." Renee said as she looked at him, Thomas moans again as he opens his eyes and says "Damn that hurt..." then looks up and sees them all looking at him and reacts with shock when he sees Renee and Antoinette.

A smile suddenly appears on Thomas's face as he says "Antoinette! Renee! is that you?" Renee giggles as she suddenly hugs him "Hi Daddy!" Renee said happily, reacting with a bit of shock Thomas wraps his arms around Renee and returns the hug "Renee.." he muttered as he kissed her on the cheek and looked up at Antoinette "Hello sweetheart.." he said nodding at her.

Antoinette smiles at him though it looks closer to an annoyed smirk "Daddy why did you do all of this!?" she asked looking at him seriously Thomas sighs as he keeps holding Renee close and replies "I did it... to get your mother back" making them all react with shock as he continues to say "I wanted to make up for my past mistakes and I thought if I brought your mother back you'd forgive me and we could be a family again..." then trails off as he starts crying softly.

They all look at Thomas and smile at him "Bringing mom back won't solve anything Daddy..." Antoinette said kneeling down and hugging him, Thomas kisses Antoinette on the cheek "You're right I'm sorry sweetie..." he said hugging both of the girls tightly making Renee giggle as he continues to say "Well going back to prison this time won't be easy... but knowing you girls forgive me for being such an idiotic asshole will get me through the days" then kisses them both again and sighs happily.

Chapter 32 End.


	33. Chapter 33 The Epilogue

Chapter 33: The Epilogue

15 years have passed since Snake Eye was defeated and peace has reigned since, Alya and Nino had twin girls named Rena and Sophia who bare a striking resemblance to Alya except their hair is in ponytails and it sits on their shoulders Rena's on her right shoulder and Sophia's on the left shoulder and neither are wearing glasses they are now 14 years old and they attend school with Adrien and Marinette's son Lucas who's 14 years old but is a few months younger than the twins as well as Adrien's little sister Nina who is now 16 and looks like Emilie even down to the hairstyle though she dyed her hair brown.

Lucas looks very like his dad though he has his moms hair color and eyes he also dresses like his dad did when he attended school and is actually shorter than both of the twins which is evident as he walks in between them on their way home Nina had left a bit earlier than them and only comes up to just above their chests and is the same height as Nina "Wonder what's for dinner tonight?" Lucas said licking his lips hungrily.

The twins both giggle as Rena replies "Well whatever it is it's bound to be delicious as Renee is cooking it and she's a really good chef!" Lucas nods and runs a hand through his hair "Yeah but that's what four years of cooking school will do for you..." he said chuckling softly then blushes softly when the girls suddenly each grab one of his arms "Lets hurry back.." Sophia said as they walked a little faster.

They arrive at the mansion ten minutes later and walk inside then see everyone except Renee in the living room watching TV "Hi all!" Lucas said as they all walked in the living room everyone turns and smiles at them "Welcome home!" Adrien said while Lucas sat next to Marinette who side hugs him and kisses his cheek "How's my handsome son?" she said as Lucas moaned softly "Oh just another day of being a heart throb like Dad..." he replied with a chuckle Daniel looks over at Lucas "Wish I had an ounce of your looks back in the day not many women like a guy as big as me" he said snickering.

Lucas looks over at Daniel "What are you talking about Uncle Daniel? you got Auntie Renee and shes one of the sweetest girls on the planet.." he replied chortling as Daniel smiled happily "Yeah that's true she really is an amazing woman and the day I met her was the best day of my life.." he said blushing softly while Lucas smiles and says "See? true beauty is found within Uncle Daniel" then nods at him.

Sophia takes a big whiff of the scent coming from the kitchen "Mmm Renee must be cooking up a storm in there it smells divine!" she moaned while sitting down next to Nino and kisses his cheek, Nino side hugs Sophia and replies "You know it sweet pea Renee is the best cook in town the fact she runs her own restaurant is proof enough..." then kisses her on the cheek.

Rena sits next to Alya as her stomach growls "Man I am hungry I can't wait to dig into Renee's expert cooking..." she said rubbing her stomach softly while Alya giggles and side hugs her gently "I couldn't agree more sweetie.." she said kissing her on the forehead just as Renee walks in the room with a hand on her visibly pregnant belly her chest having grown from A cups to B cups "Dinners ready!" she moaned softly as she rubs her stomach.

Antoinette stands up and her own baby bump becomes more visible "You know I could've helped you out sweetie..." she said walking towards her Renee nods as she replies "I know Mom but I really wanted to do it myself..." Antoinette leans down and kisses Renee softly "You certainly got Daddy's stubbornness.." she muttered making Renee laugh as they all walk into the kitchen.

Everyone takes a huge smell as they look at the big turkey on the table surrounded by a pot of gravy, mashed potatoes, broccoli, cheese sauce and stuffing with glasses of non alcoholic sparking apple juice in front of each chair "Mmm Renee you've really out done yourself..." Adrien said kissing her on the cheek before taking a seat at the table "You really have sweetie..." Antoinette added also kissing her on the cheek before sitting down, Renee moans softly as she takes a seat "I'm just happy Alya and Nino were able to make it for dinner tonight!" she said adding potatoes to her plate.

Renee glances at Adrien "Could you be a dear and cut the turkey for us?" she asked sweetly "Of course I'd be delighted too..." he said nodding as he stood up and started carving the bird just as Luka walks in the room holding his guitar in its case which he puts down by the door "I'm sorry I'm late you can blame band practice they insisted on us rehearsing non stop!" he said walking over and kissing Antoinette who moans softly as he sits next to her.

Luka helps himself to potatoes as he asks "So hows my hot sexy baby mama?" then looks at Antoinette who giggles and replies "Hungry and Horny!" making everyone laugh as Adrien hands Renee one of the legs and she bites into it as she says "No sex talk at the dinner table please..." making them all laugh again as Lucas says "Yeah Auntie Toni!" then chuckles softly as he puts gravy on his food.

Antoinette gives Lucas a funny look as she takes some turkey and adds it to her plate "This coming from a kid who hasn't had sex yet..." she said giggling Lucas gives her an amused look as he replies "I'm only 14 Auntie..." then takes a bite of his food while Antoinette says "Hasn't stopped you sleeping in the same bed as the twins..." making everyone do a spit take at the same time as Lucas blushes scarlet "How did you know that!?" he stammered nervously.

The twins blush scarlet as Antoinette says "You left your door open one night and I peaked in and saw you three cuddled together it was so cute!" making the Twins and Lucas blush even harder while Nina says "Sounds to me like you three are closer than you let on..." with a mouthful of food "Young lady don't speak with your mouth full!" Emilie said wagging a finger at her.

Nina swallows her food and smiles "Sorry Mom!" she said drinking some of her sparkling apple juice and blushing softly as Lucas asks "What's wrong with sleeping in the same bed with two girls?" Adrien chuckles as he replies "Nothing you're just living the fantasy of every straight man alive!" then looks nervous when he sees Marinette giving him an almost angry look "Well everyone except me that is!" he added nervously as Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek "Nice save dear..." she said giggling.

A few hours after dinner everyone decided to retire for the night and sure enough Lucas, Rena and Sophia all went into his room and after changing into their PJ's they crawled into the bed and cuddled together with Lucas in between them he looks at them both and asks "I love sleeping with you girls but is it actually wrong for us to be doing this?" both of the girls shook their heads as Rena replies "Not really it's not like we're having sex..." Sophia nodded her head in agreement as she added "And we just like cuddling with you you're nice and mushy..." with a giggle.

Lucas shrugs then smiles "If you say so...I love you guys" he said as they all cuddled closer together and fell asleep.

Chapter 33 End.

Note: This chapter was just a brief glimpse into the future as a finale I hope it was good and I want send out a shout out to all those who read this story to the end thank you so much I love you all and as always if you want more let me know


End file.
